El entrenador
by Effy0Stonem
Summary: El entrenador no sabe porque no puede apartar la mirada de aquella castaña que no es buena en deportes. No le gusta como su hijo la humilla y no para de insultarla. Le asombra la manera en la que Hermione enfrenta a su hijo; porque es fuerte y decidida. Siempre la observa en la escuela, debería de dejar de observarla o los sentimientos hacía ella podrían cambiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hoy vengo a publicar esta pequeña historia. Va dedicada a Dadelos, preciosa amiga mía. Tu sabes que este fic estaba en el foro, pero se perdió y hoy vengo a traértelo de vuelta. Este es un pequeño regalo, de lo mucho que te mereces. Espero que te encuentres muy bien, que no me saco de la cabeza tus magníficas historias y que espero que algún día vuelvas a deleitarnos con tus obras maestras.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **-AU sin magia.**

 **-Personajes un poco OOC.**

 **-Pareja: Hermione/Lucius, no duden que Draco hará de las suyas.**

 **-Los capítulos serán cortitos, quiero que sea una lectura suave.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son creados por J.K. Rowling , la trama es mía.**_

* * *

 **El Entrenador**

 **1**

Eran las cinco de la mañana, el sol aún no se hacía presente en las calles de Londres. Las horas perfectas para desear dormir solo unos minutos más antes de que el despertador timbrara y convirtiera a la ciudad en un caos perfecto.

Momentos ideales para que cualquier persona lograra dormir un poco más, pero no para el entrenador. Era la hora perfecta para despertar y comenzar con las rutinas que solía llevar a cabo cada mañana antes de que saliera el sol. Lucius Malfoy, entrenaba al equipo de fútbol de la preparatoria a la par que impartía las clases de educación física. De ahí, su constante entrenamiento en todo momento, dando como resultado el mejor físico que un hombre de cuarenta años pudiera tener. Se conservaba a la perfección; su madurez, seriedad y sensual porte lo hacían sumamente deseable.

Era conocido en las instalaciones de la institución por ser el amor platónico de muchas señoritas. Podría describirse como perfecto, y al mismo tiempo, inalcanzable.

Dejó la cama que compartía con su esposa Narcissa y se dirigió al sótano. Lo que antes fue un espacio para guardar objetos inservibles, hoy era un gimnasio perfectamente diseñado por el entrenador Malfoy. Amaba levantar pesas, saltar la cuerda, pegarle al costal; entre otras rutinas.

Dos horas después Lucius terminó con sus ejercicios para darse una ducha rápida y entrar a la cocina donde su mujer ya tenía el desayuno listo.

Tomó asiento en uno de los bancos de la barra, el periódico ya se encontraba ahí así que lo tomó para leerlo. Su mujer le sirvió una taza de café recién salido de la cafetera, mientras él prestaba atención a las noticias de aquella mañana.

—¡Draco el desayuno está listo! —gritaba Narcissa asomándose hacia las escaleras—. ¿Dónde está tu hijo? ¿No sabe que hoy tienen entrenamiento?

Narcissa volvió a la cocina para terminar de servir el desayuno, dándose por vencida en sus intentos de hacer que Draco bajara.

—Vamos con buen tiempo —la tranquilizó Lucius mientras le daba un vistazo a su reloj.

—Insisto en que se les hará tarde.

—Ya estoy aquí mamá —informó Draco una voz desganada y engreída mientras entraba a la cocina. Iba uniformado con el deportivo del equipo, y su maleta colgada al hombro.

—¿Qué ánimos son esos? —le reprendió Lucius mirándolo fijamente, dejando de lado el periódico. Su delantero no podía entrar al campo con esa pésima actitud. Pronto comenzarían los octavos de final y por primera vez en muchos años, su equipo se veía con la posibilidad de obtener el título. Claro que para eso, necesitaba a un equipo motivado y eficiente, incluyendo a Draco.

—Nada, no pasa nada. Solo tengo sueño —contestó sin mirar a nadie dejando caer la maleta al suelo a un lado de él mientras tomaba asiento para almorzar.

Si su padre se enterara de la razón por la que últimamente se sentía frustrado seguramente lo vetaría del equipo.

•••

El frío de aquella mañana no fue pretexto para suspender las clases de educación física. Justamente se encontraba impartiendo clase al grupo donde Draco estaba.

En este bloque les tocaba practicar basketball. Si bien, su fuerte era el fútbol pero como todo un entrenador experto, sabía bien cada deporte.

Puso a los alumnos a practicar sus tiros a la canasta. Todos estaban formados y uno tras otro tiraban el balón al aro. Los amigos de Draco, eran los que no fallaban. Eran buenos con los deportes y su hijo, muy a su pesar, era un fanfarrón por eso.

—¡Silencio! —tuvo que gritarles para obtener su atención ya que habían comenzado con sus risitas incesantes de burla hacía cierta compañera.

Justamente era el turno de encestar de Hermione Granger. Esa chica no era nada fan de su clase, sabía a la perfección que ella tenía el mejor promedio del colegio, que participaba en toda clase de grupos extracurriculares y aun así, tenía tiempo para ser la presidenta de la asociación de alumnos. Pero hablando de deportes, era un total fracaso. Incluso Longbottom era más hábil con el balón que aquella castaña.

Aunque debía admirar el hecho de que jamás se daba por vencida.

Gracias a sus pocas habilidades como deportista, era el blanco fácil de su hijo y compañía. Aplaudía que Hermione tenía el don de ignorarlos y no rebajarse a sus insultos. Lucius jamás había platicado con ella, pero podía notar su gran carácter e inteligencia. Y el entrenador sabía que eso valía oro.

—¡Cuidado todo el mundo! ¡Es el turno de Granger, cuiden sus cabezas! —gritaba Draco mientras la castaña se ponía justo frente al aro, dispuesta a encestar. Todos los amigos del rubio, que eran los miembros del equipo de fútbol, se rieron ante su comentario.

Sin embargo, Hermione ni los volteó a ver, hizo tu intento de enceste pero lo aventó con demasiada fuerza que el balón rebotó contra el tablero, provocando que este saliera disparado hasta el otro extremo de la cancha.

Todos los chicos se rieron de ella, el entrenador pudo apreciar como Hermione hacía su mayor esfuerzo por no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo. Pero era demasiado su coraje y determinación, que ella no permitiría salir ni una sola lágrima. Y todo eso, lo notaba el entrenador solo con observarla. Decidió que no podía dejar las cosas así.

—¡Silencio! ¡Todos ustedes, atentos a la clase! Y tú Draco —le hizo señas al rubio para que caminara junto con él para acercarse hasta Hermione y continuó:—, ayudarás a Hermione a practicar sus tiros en la otra canasta.

—¡No es necesario entrenador! —se adelantó en protestar la castaña. En verdad no quería "asesoría" del engreído de Malfoy e imaginarse a solas con él toda la clase no era nada alentador.

—¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? —le espetó el rubio con la indignación reflejada en el rostro.

—No me hables así Draco, soy tu entrenador —le advirtió acompañado de una mirada severa hacía su hijo—. Ayudarás a Hermione, y mas te vale hacer un buen trabajo, para que al término de la clase, ella sepa encestar perfectamente.

Ambos chicos se miraron con desagrado, a ninguno le agradaba la orden del entrenador, pero solo les quedaba resignarse. Fue Hermione la que se encaminó primero al otro extremo de la cancha, Draco comenzó a seguirla articulando que "se harían viejos antes de que ella lograra encestar". El entrenador prefirió fingir no haberlo escuchado, era mejor que retomaran todos sus actividades en la clase, antes de ponerse a reprender a su hijo frente a toda la clase.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron sin percance alguno, incluso Lucius dejó de vigilar en todo momento a Draco ya que, al parecer, se había tomado en serio el enseñarle a Hermione a encestar.

Pero justo al término de la clase, todos se encontraban mirando hacia el extremo opuesto de la cancha. Todos habían escuchado el sonido de un golpe, uno fuerte. Y al voltear vieron a Draco Malfoy tirado en el suelo, con ambas manos cubriendo su entrepierna.

—¡Maldita! —el rubio intentaba gritarle a la castaña, pero lo único que pudo articular fue un leve gemido.

—¡Hermione! ¿Qué sucedió? —el entrenador se acercó deprisa a Draco, que se encontraba entre llorando y maldiciendo de ira.

—Sucede, entrenador, que usted tiene un degenerado por hijo —contestó echa una fiera, mientras sobaba su mano. Aparentemente una chica había golpeado con su puño, al pene de su hijo.


	2. Chapter 2

**El Entrenador**

 **2**

Esa misma tarde, su hijo fue llamado a la dirección. Estaba seguro que la directora McGonagall no tendría piedad con él. ¿Cómo lo sabía?, simple: la directora era solo una mas de los profesores que estimaban a Hermione, la amaban por todas sus aportaciones a los clubs y la sociedad de alumnos. De hecho, las calificaciones de la castaña hacían subir el nivel académico de la preparatoria.

Se encontraba afuera de la oficina de dirección, esperando su turno junto con Draco. Dentro se encontraba Hermione, que estaba dando testimonio a lo que había ocurrido del otro lado de la cancha, entre Draco y ella.

Miraba a su hijo. Éste se encontraba furioso, tan solo con verlo podía percatarse de eso. Estaba cruzado de brazos, con el rostro oculto debajo del gorro de su sudadera. Desde que Hermione lo había golpeado en la entrepierna no había querido mirar a la cara a nadie, si siquiera a sus amigos y mucho menos al entrenador.

A los minutos siguientes, vieron salir a Hermione de la oficina de dirección. Su gesto serio y la mirada que le dedicó a Draco fue prueba suficiente de que aún no perdonaba la acción de su hijo. Incluso, Hermione también lo miró a él, el entrenador le sostuvo la mirada a lo que Hermione desvió la suya inmediatamente y se fue sin dirigir ni una palabra. ¡Vaya carácter!

Entraron a la oficina de McGonagall. La mujer al verlos arrugó el gesto, sabía lo que había hecho Draco y al parecer fue algo muy malo ya que casi atravesaba a su hijo con la mirada. Ambos tomaron asiento.

—El percance de esta mañana no tiene que volver a repetirse —hablaba directamente a Draco, observándolo seriamente—. Espero, entrenador, que sepa sancionar a su hijo con un buen castigo, algo que le haga entender que no debe tocar a sus compañeras sin su consentimiento.

Las palabras de McGonagall lo descolocaron. Escuchar que su hijo había manoseado a Granger a mitad de una clase, más concretamente: en su clase, lo hacían querer golpear él mismo a Draco.

Entre ambos acordaron que el rubio limpiaría los chicles que los alumnos pegaban debajo de las mesas de la cafetería, algo que a Draco le causó repulsión; pero nada era comparado al siguiente castigo. Estaría suspendido en el próximo partido, y eso era algo que lo había molestado a más no poder.

El rubio salió disparado de la oficina de dirección, tomando su maleta e ignorando a las secretarias que lo miraban indignadas. Lucius alcanzó a su hijo, forzándolo de un brazo para hacer que lo mirara a la cara.

—No empieces a comportarte como víctima, éstos castigos los mereces ¿¡Manosear a Granger!? Agradece que no te expulsaran —en verdad se encontraba molesto por todo lo que su hijo había hecho. Parecía que no había sido educado por él. Lo desconocía totalmente.

—¡Yo no la manoseé! ¡No merezco que me suspendan del partido! —intentaba defenderse el rubio. Estaban a mitad del pasillo, ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde, por lo que ya no había ningún estudiante que los viera discutir.

—¿A no? Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—No quiero hablar de eso —respondió desviando la mirada.

—¡Pues deberás decirmelo! O la decisión de McGonagall no podrá ser cambiada.

El pulso de Draco se aceleró, le daba vergüenza tener que explicar lo que ocurrió. Lo que en verdad ocurrió. Odiaba que esa Granger hubiera exagerado todo. No quería dar ninguna explicación, pero si eso significaba no perderse el partido, tendría que hablar.

—Se me paró —confesó sumamente avergonzado.

La sola frase lo hicieron soltar el fuerte agarre del brazo de su hijo. No logró entender al instante sus palabras, pero la reacción de su hijo lo ayudaron a entender. Quiso carcajearse ahí mismo, no creía que eso fuera lo que en realidad pasó.

—¿Se te paró por estar tan cerca de Granger? —quería mantenerse serio. Pero la seriedad no se acercaba a la expresión que tenía su rostro. Draco lo notó, por lo que enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

Aprovechando que su padre ya no lo sujetaba, salió disparado de ahí. Dio media vuelta y se alejó deprisa de su padre. Jamás contestaría esa pregunta, moriría antes de decir que "si", aunque esa era la mismísima verdad.

Lucius no lo siguió, ahora entendía que no todo había sido a propósito, esas cosas ocurrían sin tener control de ellas. Debía hablar con Granger y convencerla de que no totalmente a propósito, y así, volver a tener a Draco listo para el próximo partido.

•••

Cuando encontró a Granger, no se sorprendió de hacerlo justo cuando ella salía de la biblioteca. Esa mujer era fan del estudio, y debía admitir que se le daba muy bien, incluso hubiera querido que su hijo naciera con esa pasión por los estudios. En parte había sido su culpa de que amara tanto como él los deportes, no podía pedir por lo que desde un principio estaba perdido.

—¡Señorita Granger! —llamó antes de perderla de vista.

Al verlo, inmediatamente palideció. Lucius sonrió ante este gesto, había ocasiones en las que esa chica dejaba ver su lado delicado, no siempre mostraba a esa guerrera de miedo que mostraba a todo el mundo.

—¡Entrenador! Se a lo que viene, y no cambiaré mi forma de pensar respecto a lo que Malfoy hizo.

—Lo que Draco hizo no fue algo que se pudiera controlar señorita Granger —trató de explicar pero al instante, las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron rojas, el coraje que sentía porque alguien le recalcara que la erección de Malfoy era justificable e incontrolable le causaba náuseas.

—Tal vez sea incontrolable, pero lo que no, es el hecho de que su hijo acercó todo su "descontrol" a mi trasero —fue directa, sin tapujos. No importaba que estuviera hablando con un profesor, pero esas acciones por nada del mundo debían de ser defendidas.

—Concuerdo con usted —dijo el entrenador para asombro de Hermione—. Draco debe aprender a respetarte, eso no lo niego. Pero me gustaría que me ayudaras con McGonagall.

Hermione lo miró confundida ¿Ayudar a Malfoy?

—No estoy dispuesta a favorecer en nada a Malfoy.

—A mi hijo no, pero tal vez a mi si —el tono con el que lo dijo no sonó nada propio de él. Incluso él mismo se sorprendió por como había dicho aquello. ¿Con algo de coqueteo y ternura? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué provocaba todo eso?—. Perdona —trataba de componer como había hablado antes—. A lo que me refería es que si solo logras que McGonagall deje jugar a Draco en el próximo partido, sería estupendo. Necesitamos ganarlo, sino, nos quedaremos fuera de la liga esta año. Otra vez.

Sabía que no debía dejarse influenciar por el rostro del entrenador y sus palabras perfectas para disuadirla. Ni por la forma en que la miraba o como se sentía el simple hecho de tenerlo tan cerca. A ella le daba igual la liga colegial de futbol. Pero Lucius había sembrado en ella la duda de lo que era correcto y justo.

—Si ganamos la liga, las mejores universidades voltearán a ver a nuestros estudiantes, creo que eso le beneficiaría mucho, señorita Granger.

¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta que qué era lo que le interesaba a Hermione? Observarla tanto tiempo ya había llegado a su límite. Aunque solo fuera en las clases, ya no se sentía correcto. Mucho menos cuando la castaña, antes de irse, le regaló una discreta sonrisa con algo que mostraba un poco de complicidad.

Ese sería el trato de Hermione con el entrenador. No debía de haber nada más de por medio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todas, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de nuestro guapísimo entrenador. Espero que les esté gustando y sientan real el acercamiento entre Lucius y Hermione, no quiero verlo forzado, mas bien que sea natural e inevitable.**

 **Quiero darle las gracias a** Daimond2539 **y a** Ckonii-Soto-93 'u **por haber comentado los capítulos anteriores, y mil gracias Dade por darte el tiempo en tu ajetreada agenda para ponerte a leer. Sabes que lo aprecio infinitamente.**

 **Y también quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que ya agregaron a "El Entrenador" a sus favoritos y alertas. Espero y se animen a dejarme un comentario, así sabré si lo voy llevando bien y si les está gustando. En verdad muchas gracias.**

 **Ya por último ¿han visto mi hermosa portada? Es regalo de Dadelos, y así como se mira Lucius en la imagen es como me lo imagino en este fic, creo que así es mas irresistible.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **El Entrenador**

 **3**

El suculento aroma de filete recién cocinado abarcaba toda la estancia de su mansión. Nuevamente su esposa Narcissa se había lucido con otra de sus recetas, ya comenzaba a saborear la carne tan solo con olerla.

Aquella noche cenarían los tres en conjunto. Lucius ya estaba sentado en el comedor mientras leía en el periódico los resultados de los demás equipos de la liga. Se encontraba sumamente contento. El día anterior, McGonagall se había acercado a él, con el gesto serio y desilusionado, para comentarle que podía reincorporar a Draco en el juego que les esperaba la próxima semana. Y eso significaba solo una cosa: Granger había hablado con la directora y la había convencido. Se sentía en deuda con aquella chica y en ese instante se prometió que debía agradecerle.

Pero no todos compartían su misma alegría aquella noche. Su hijo entraba al comedor con un humor de perros. Se sentó de golpe al otro extremo de la mesa. Lucius lo miraba tratando de saber que podía ocurrirle ahora a su hijo. De antemano sabía que ya podía volver a jugar el viernes, debía haber otra razón.

Narcissa entró con el filete, listo para degustar. Cuando todos hubieron comenzado a comer, Draco decidió hablar, al parecer no podía guardarse por más tiempo con todo su coraje.

—Hoy hay fiesta en casa de las Patil, ¿y adivinen a quien invitó a la dichosa fiesta el idiota de Cormac? —sin temor a equivocarse, Lucius intuyó cuál era el nombre de esa chica—. ¡Granger! La santurrona de Granger irá a la fiesta ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Seguramente nos echará a perder todos los planes con lo habladora que es.

Ciertamente, Lucius había optado por no decirle a su hijo que la única razón por la que iba a poder jugar en el próximo partido era gracias a Hermione Granger. Recordaba la complicidad que había sentido con aquella chica, y ciertamente quería guardarse esa sensación sólo para él y no sabía porque.

Pero tanto Lucius como Narcissa, sabían porque reaccionaba así su hijo. Últimamente, Granger era el tema de conversación de cada cena por parte de Draco.

Y al entrenador comenzaba a preocuparle que esto siguiera así.

—¿Y qué es de lo que pudiera hablar Granger? —interrumpió Narcissa—. Se supone que no harán cosas indebidas ¿o qué quieres hacer que no pueda decirse?

Justo en el clavo. Draco palideció. Fue un completo idiota al hablar y casi delatarse. Pero el sonido de un claxon los interrumpió. El rubio, inteligentemente se levantó de la mesa fijando su vista por la ventana.

—Es Blaise, ya me voy ¡Vuelvo más tarde!

Sin darle oportunidad a que su madre le objetara algo más, desapareció.

•••

Eran en punto de las dos de la mañana cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. El ruido lo sobresaltó, en un principio no supo de dónde provenía aquel odioso sonido pero pronto cayó en la cuenta de que era su móvil el que timbraba.

—¿Diga? —contestó sin siquiera fijarse a ver qué número aparecía.

—¿¡Entrenador!? —aquella voz lo hizo despertar, una ligera alarma se apoderó de él logrando que despertase por completo.

—¿Señorita Granger?

—Si entrenador ¿Puede venir a casa de Parvati y Padma? Malfoy está inconsciente.

—¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿Tú estás bien? —no podía evitar formular aquella pregunta. La voz de Hermione delataba miedo y nerviosismo, si Draco le había hecho algo, debía dejarlo fuera definitivamente del partido.

—Malfoy y Cormac pelearon, pero Malfoy estaba muy ebrio y tan solo un golpe bastó para noquearlo. No despierta entrenador, estoy sola con él y no despierta ¿puede venir a ayudarme? —la voz de Hermione le causaba algo en el pecho, era su temor y el hecho de que pedía de su ayuda, de su protección. Se sentía extraño, pero deseoso, apresurado de salir directo a ellos.

Se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa. Mientras se cambiaba, observó a su esposa a través del espejo. Dormía tranquilamente, quiso despertarla para informarle a dónde iría, pero mejor lo pensó y prefirió no hacerlo. Debía salir ya.

Condujo deprisa a bordo de su camioneta. La casa de las Patil estaba en el suburbio, muy cerca de la preparatoria. Encontró fácilmente la casa ya que varios jóvenes salían de los terrenos del lugar y los indicios de que ahí había ocurrido una fiesta se miraban por todos lados. No encontró estacionamiento, por lo que dejó la camioneta justo en la cochera obstruyendo la entrada de algún vehículo.

Entró directamente al patio de la casa. Había una piscina justo al centro, pero no había nadie dentro. Se encontraban solo unos pocos alumnos, ya todos comenzaban a irse. El entrenador pudo distinguir a los amigos de Draco. Se encontraban fumando, el humo a su alrededor los delataba. No quería imaginarse que era lo que fumaban. Le daba pena enterarse que así se conservaba su equipo de fútbol.

—Buenas noches —la seriedad con la que el entrenador había hablado alarmó a todos. Al instante trataron de ocultar sus cigarrillos—¿Dónde está Draco?

Pero nadie contestó, pareciera como si al hablar delatarían lo ebrios que estaban, pero no hacía falta que hablaran. Lucius no era un tonto. Los miraba insistente, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir algo.

Hasta que Theo simplemente levantó su mano, señalando hacia la casa. Lucius volteó confirmando su temor, Theo le señalaba una de las habitaciones, era la única habitación que se encontraba débilmente iluminada. Respiró hondo, miró una última vez a sus alumnos, por esta vez pasaría por alto el hecho del cigarro en sus jugadores, pero la decepción no era menos. Los dejó atrás para entrar a la casa. Tenía preocupaciones más importantes.

No había nadie dentro, la planta baja estaba hecha un desastre. Ubicó la escalera y subió por ella.

Llegó a la habitación, al entrar, todo estaba serio. A primera vista no encontró a nadie, pero al avanzar hacia el otro lado de la cama, encontró a Draco tumbado en el suelo inconsciente. Se abalanzó sobre él, sus signos vitales estaban bien y aún respiraba, lo hacía tan profundamente que eso solo podía indicar que se encontraba dormido. Un temor menos.

Pero en todo su recorrido no vio a Hermione. Comenzaba a preocuparse.

—¿Entrenador? —débilmente alguien le había hablado. Levantó la vista, ahí estaba ella, sabrá dios de dónde había salido. Parecía que había estado llorando, su rostro estaba enrojecido e hinchado. Se puso en pie, sin dejar de observarla.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó suavemente. Ella solo asintió pero no lo miró a los ojos. A lo que Lucius advirtió como mala señal.

—¿Él está bien? —preguntó la castaña mirando a Draco.

—Lo está, ahora sólo está dormido —se acercó nuevamente a su hijo. Lo levantó sobre su hombro, Draco ni siquiera dio signos de querer despertar a pesar de la sacudida que le brindó Lucius—. Vámonos, tú vienes con nosotros.

Hermione negó —No hace falta entrenador.

—Claro que si. No te dejaré aquí sola, rodeada de esta gente —pensaba en los alumnos que se encontró abajo totalmente ebrios y no, no la dejaría a la merced de ellos—. Te llevaré hasta tu casa. Toma tus cosas y no te alejes de mi.

Esas simples palabras la hicieron sentirse segura por primera vez en aquella noche.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todas!**

 **Como varias de ustedes me comentaron que el capítulo anterior les dio muy poca información, vengo a adelantarles un poco mas con éste capítulo. Poco a poco empieza nuestra pareja a acercarse.**

 **Les doy las gracias a** Daimond2539 **,** RenBellatrix **y a** Daiana Ian **por comentar el capítulo anterior. Y al invitado que también comentó, si pudieras decirme tu nombre sería mas que genial.**

 **Gracias a los seguidores y a las que pusieron el fic en sus alertas. En verdad me tienen muy contenta e inspirada.**

 **Mil gracias.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **El Entrenador**

 **4**

En todo el trayecto anduvieron en silencio. Draco iba noqueado en el asiento trasero, sin indicios de despertar. Hermione lo iba acompañando en el asiento del copiloto, prefería que fuera sentado con él y no cuidando el cuerpo de su torpe hijo.

La castaña miraba por la ventana, parecía que no quería voltear a ver al entrenador. Y él se moría por saber qué era lo que la afectaba tanto, y ver si Draco había sido el causante, otra vez. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser ella?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —se aventuró a preguntar Lucius.

Hermione parecía no haber escuchado, seguía perdida en el camino. Pero pronto reaccionó, sin mirar a la cara al entrenador contestó fríamente: —Si, lo estoy.

Pero el entrenador sabía que era una gran mentira, la había observado por tanto tiempo que ya sabía cuando no hablaba con la verdad. La castaña seguía sin mirarlo, había algo en su semblante que lo preocupaba.

—Vamos, puedes contarme. Y si Draco tuvo algo que ver, debes decírmelo. Mi hijo debe entrar en razón.

—No quiero que piense que soy una debilucha.

—¡Por dios Hermione! Eso es lo que menos pensaría de ti —se lo dijo sinceramente, algo que Hermione pudo percibir. Sintió la sinceridad en su palabras, y no solo eso; sintió algo muy parecido a la confianza, una fuerza invisible que la hacía confiar en el entrenador. Se dio cuenta que él la notaba, que le prestaba atención; y por lo tanto, que la conocía.

—Cormac y yo terminamos yendo a esa habitación —parecía sumamente avergonzada por contarle como fue tan estúpida, pero al percibir la confianza que el entrenador le brindaba, se animó a continuar—, ni siquiera debí aceptar ir con él a la fiesta, él quería propasarse conmigo, yo no lo deje; pero al parecer Malfoy había visto a donde me había conducido Cormac, de pronto entró hecho una fiera a esa habitación, ya estaba muy borracho. Pero aún así, intentó defenderme —lo dijo con un toque de risa, la sola frase le causaba gracia ¿Malfoy defendiéndola? Si que era un buen chiste para contar.

—Al menos él no fue el causante esta vez —dijo Lucius más para sí mismo. Pero Hermione alcanzó a oírlo y no puedo evitar enfadarse.

—¿¡Es lo único que importa!? —reaccionó la castaña, ahora si sosteniendole la mirada con furia—. ¡Hubo un tipo que intentó meterme mano! ¡Y usted se muestra tranquilo porque sabe que no fue su hijo!

—¡Cálmate! Claro que no estoy tranquilo, en tan solo este minuto he planeado miles de castigos para Cormac, no jugará en el próximo partido, dalo por hecho —pero al parecer nada de esto esfumaba el enojo de la castaña, lo seguía mirando ofendida—. En serio, discúlpame, no es que esté más tranquilo. Pero saber que estás siendo lastimada por mi propio hijo me enferma, ¿sábes lo desilusionado que estoy? Eres una magnífica estudiante, y mi hijo lo único que logra percibir es que eres mala en deportes y lo usa para fastidiarte.

—Malfoy es un idiota, no sé porque me sigue tanto. Sólo sirve para fastidiarme la existencia —pero la castaña había notado muy bien las palabras del entrenador, guardó silencio para poder formular la pregunta que quería hacerle sin sonar malintencionada. Debía saberlo, moría por saberlo—. ¿Cree que soy una magnífica estudiante?

El entrenador al instante se sintió como un adolescente, se puso nervioso con solo esa pregunta, pero qué tontería, ¡sólo era una pregunta! No tenía nada malo creer que una estudiante era magnífica, porque lo era y Lucius estaba cien por ciento convencido de eso.

—Bueno, Hermione. No hay profesor alguno que no lo crea.

Cobarde. ¿Podría haberse escuchado más falso? La risita lo delataba al hablar. Agradeció que estuvieran llegando al domicilio de la chica, porque sentía que los nervios lo delatarían.

—Al menos tengo a los profesores de mi lado. Ustedes no tienen el poco intelecto que tiene Malfoy, ni su nulo tacto con las mujeres —concluyó Hermione, era notorio su enfado.

Estacionó su camioneta enfrente de la casa, por primera vez en esa noche, sus ojos coincidieron. ¿Qué era eso que los hacía confidentes? ¿En qué momento se había creado una zona de confort entre ellos? Había algo creciendo dentro de esa camioneta, con ellos dos como únicos testigos. Y ninguno de los dos quería romper lo que fuera que habían creado.

—Por suerte, señorita, yo no soy mi hijo. Yo se tratar a una mujer.

Lo dicho la hicieron sentir extraña, un bochorno tan acalorado le recorrió el pecho hasta llegar a su centro. Sintió los latidos de su corazón acelerarse, sentía el latir en aquella zona ¿¡pero qué diablos le estaba pasando!? No dejaba de mirar al entrenador, se había puesto roja, le daba vergüenza que la viera así, aunque hubiera sido él mismo el que le provocó esa acalorada sensación.

Decidió bajar de la camioneta, para así romper con aquella complicidad equívoca. Sus hormonas adolescentes no le estaban ayudando en nada. Cerró la puerta de la camioneta fuertemente y no miró atrás en ningún momento.

Entró a su casa sellando la puerta, se recargó en ella para poder recuperar el aliento que le había robado el entrenador, la frase que él dijo seguía rondando su mente: "Él sabía tratar a una mujer" y después de lo horrible que pasó con Malfoy y Cormac, aquellas palabras sonaban muy complacientes.

•••

Entró a su casa cargando a su hijo fácilmente sobre su hombro. Le asombraba lo noqueado que estaba, eso solo indicaba todo el alcohol que había ingerido en toda la noche. Se preguntaba porque, Draco jamás se había puesto ebrio. Esperaba que Hermione no fuera la causa, ya tenía suficiente con la importancia que él mismo le estaba dando a la castaña como para que su hijo también lo hiciera.

Dejó caer al rubio en la cama. Lucius lo miraba algo contrariado debido a las actitudes que mostraba en éstos últimos días, pero intentaba comprenderlo. Desearía saber qué era lo que lo hacía actuar de esa manera últimamente y en verdad pedía que Hermione no fuera la razón, "¡por favor no!". Rezaba que ella no fuera su detonante, su descolocación.

Alguien como Hermione no merecía a un chico así.

—…es mía… —balbuceó Draco entre sueños. Lucius estaba por retirarse, pero al oírlo se quedó paralizado. Hasta cortó su respiración para poder escuchar mejor a su hijo—…es mía, Granger es mía.

Volteó para observar a Draco, seguía balbuceando cosas sin sentido. Lucius supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas y no puedo evitar sentir a un pequeño monstruo crecer en su estómago. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué su hijo la elegía a ella?

Tenía que entender que hay ciertas cosas que no se eligen, simplemente llegan. Se atascan en lo más profundo de ti.

Y fue así como comprendió que él tampoco tuvo opción de elegir, para pensarlo y detener esto que crecía entre ellos. Hermione había aparecido y Lucius no puso resistencia alguna.

El entrenador debía analizar todo, ya eran muchos hombres viviendo bajo el mismo techo pensando en Hermione, nada bueno saldría de esto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todas, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de el entrenador mas guapo del mundo.**

 **Quiero agradecer a** RenBellatrix **por comentar el capítulo anterior, se que estás muy preocupada por lo que pasará con Narcissa, y yo soy tan mala que ella es lo que menos me preocupa. Soy muy malvada con la esposa. Espero y no me odies por eso.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **El Entrenador**

 **5**

El siguiente partido del equipo liderado por el entrenador sería esa misma tarde de aquel frío viernes. Había mandado a todos sus jugadores a descansar y comer algo sano para que estuvieran preparados para el encuentro.

Lucius, por otro lado, se sentía sumamente nervioso, había preferido no regresar a casa para comer, sentía su estómago hecho un lío y dudaba poder ingerir algún alimento.

Eran los octavos de final, el equipo perdedor saldría definitivamente del torneo de ese año, y a su equipo le precedía la mala suerte de nunca llegar a una final. Por eso, las esperanzas estaban puestas en el entrenador, ¿cómo dudar de un hombre tan entregado y responsable? Había demasiada presión, demasiado por demostrar.

Sentía que devolvería el desayuno que Narcissa le había preparado horas atrás.

Decidió que la mejor forma de calmarse era practicar, se dispuso a correr, tanto como sus nervios se lo permitieran. Comenzó por el campo de fútbol, pero no le fue suficiente. No supo cuánto se había alejado del campo hasta que se vio corriendo entre los edificios de la preparatoria. Mientras más corría, sentía su mente relajarse y sus nervios iban desapareciendo poco a poco.

Su recorrido lo guío al edificio de la biblioteca. Era el único edificio que permanecía abierto hasta tarde. Ya comenzaba a ponerse el atardecer, miró su reloj, percatándose de que ya solo faltaban dos horas para el encuentro. Ni siquiera había sentido la fatiga de haber corrido tanto tiempo. Se detuvo un poco para tomar aire, recargó ambas manos en sus rodillas antes de volver sobre sus pasos para dirigirse de nuevo a los vestidores e irse a casa a cambiar.

Antes de dar media vuelta, divisó a una conocida cabellera castaña saliendo de la biblioteca. Sonrió, no le sorprendía verla salir de ahí a pesar de ser viernes por la tarde. Hermione no dejaba de lado su sed de conocimiento. Sin pensarlo, hinchó su pecho en señal de orgullo. Esa era Hermione.

No debía, sabía totalmente que no debía acercarse después de lo sucedido con ella y Draco; y porqué no decirlo, con él mismo. No planeaba crear una situación en la que estuvieran a solas nuevamente, sus latidos ya no se comportaban de manera constante al verla, ahora parecía un puberto, un maldito adolescente que no sabe cómo reaccionar ante una chica que admira.

Parecía que su cuerpo clamaba por la presencia de Hermione, pues no se percató que en todo ese tiempo, se había acercado a pasos lentos hasta ella. La castaña se encontraba cargada de libros, iba tan concentrada en bajar ilesa los escalones, que no se percató de la presencia del entrenador. Justo al bajar el último escalón, Lucius se había acercado lo suficiente para toparse con ella al momento de que tocara el piso.

Hermione si que se quedo sorprendida al mirar con quién había chocado. Se aferró fuertemente a sus libros mientras miraba a todos lados, menos al entrenador. Regañándose internamente por volver a sentir ese bochorno, el maldito bochorno que sabía que solo lo sentía cuando estaba cerca de él.

En cambio, Lucius no supo distinguir si los nervios que de pronto acumulaban su cuerpo, se debían al partido de aquella noche o a la sola presencia de Hermione.

—Disculpa, casi tiro tus libros —se disculpó señalando la pila de libros que había en sus brazos.

—No se preocupe entrenador, fue mi culpa por no fijarme al bajar —a Hermione la voz le temblaba, y el entrenador parecía no querer poner más distancia entre ellos. Se había quedado de pie a unos pocos centímetros a su lado.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquella noche? —preguntó Lucius, tratando de desviar la conversación a algo menos incómodo para ambos.

—Llegue bien, a salvo gracias a usted —trataba de mantener la compostura y no volver a recordar las sensaciones que había descubierto aquella noche dentro de su camioneta.

—No fue nada, merecías olvidar lo que esos idiotas hicieron.

Estaban parados frente a frente, el entrenador era mucho más alto que ella, más atlético; imponente. Eso era un plus para que la castaña no dejara de sentirse nerviosa.

—¿Vendrás al partido? —preguntó de pronto. Estaba atento a la reacción de Hermione, sabía que se encontraba tan nerviosa como él. Y eso, en cierto punto, lo reconfortaba.

—No suelo aparecerme por ahí, no me gusta el fútbol.

—Vamos Hermione, debes acaparar todos los eventos aunque no sean culturales o educativos —la castaña volteó a mirarlo con diversión, no veía eso muy razonable—. Recuerda que todo eso lo toman en cuenta las universidades.

Ciertamente no sabía si se fijaría en eso una universidad, pero en verdad quería verla en ese partido. ¿Por qué? No tenía ni idea. Se había propuesto tomar todo con calma después de que descubrió cómo su hijo también se había obsesionado con ella. Aunque con esa afirmación sólo aceptaba que él también estaba obsesionado.

—No iré, entrenador. Estaré sola, rodeada de gente con la que no me llevo muy bien —pensaba en Malfoy mientras hablaba. Ir a vitorearlo no era una idea muy apetecible.

—Es una lástima, por fin habría público decente presenciando a mi equipo hacer todas esas buenas técnicas que hemos estado practicando.

¿Qué le pasaba al entrenador? Ni él mismo podía detenerse, hablar con ella, bromear, ¡coquetear!, todo eso le comenzaba a fascinar. Debía controlarse, si algún otro profesor lo viera, su empleo correría peligro.

—No se dejará vencer ¿cierto? —aseguraba Hermione sin dejar de dedicarle una sonrisa discreta—. Si consigo quien me acompañe, iré a ver sus técnicas —no debía decirle que iría a verlo solo a él. Eso sería incorrecto, pero era él mismo el que le pedía que fuera ¿cómo le dices que no al entrenador?

Dicho esto siguió con su rumbo. No sin antes brindarle una sonrisita. Él la vio alejarse, en su rostro se había grabado una sonrisa, se sentía tan tonto consigo mismo; se sentía como un joven de 17 años, inmaduro ante la idea de que una chica bonita le hablara, y más aún; que le sonriera.

•••

El medio tiempo se acercaba, y su equipo iba perdiendo 1 a 0. Haber suspendido a Cormac lo hacía todo más complicado, pero quería que aprendiera su lección, que supiera que tratar así a las chicas les traerían pésimas consecuencias, en especial si se trataba de Hermione Granger. Ya no podía negarlo, odiaba que la trataran así, le enfermaba que todos esos mocosos se fijaran justamente en ella ¿no había otras chicas en el instituto? Si que las había, pero ninguna como Hermione.

Y al parecer, Draco también se había dado cuenta de eso.

Y justamente, la castaña aun no aparecía entre la multitud. No podía concentrarse en el juego, a cada instante miraba hacía las gradas y no lograba verla. Era casi la mitad del juego y ella no estaba.

De pronto antes de que culminara la primera mitad. Dean Thomas le robó el balón al delantero del equipo contrario. Condujo el balón hasta media cancha esquivando a los defensas que pretendían arrebatarle el balón.

—¡Draco está solo! —le indicó el entrenador mientras señalaba insistentemente al otro extremo de la cancha. Draco se había desmarcado y estaba completamente solo. Dean levantó la vista y con una fuerte patada, le pasó la esfera al rubio. La bajó con maestría utilizando su pecho, se acomodó y tiró directo a la portería.

Lucius sintió que el corazón se le detenía, el balón iba directo a la mano del portero. Pero el impulso con el que Draco había pateado fue muy intenso, logrando que el balón entrara hasta el fondo de la portería.

Todo el público gritó de júbilo, la gente en las gradas se volvió loca. Sabían que ese empate significaba mucho, aunque todavía quedara la otra mitad por jugar. Lucius no cabía en sí, inmediatamente volteó hacía las gradas, quería verla a ella. Fue como si de un imán se tratase, su mirada chocó con unos ojos almendrados, aquella señorita se encontraba de pie junto a la barandilla. Le brindaba una sonrisa de júbilo, compartiendo la alegría que embargaba al entrenador.

Hermione había acudido a verlo a él y Lucius lo sabía. Ella no se creyó nada de lo de las universidades, y ahora sabía con toda seguridad de que Hermione Granger había acudido esa noche sólo por él.

No le quitaba la vista de encima, se sentía tan grandioso con la forma en la que Hermione lo observaba. Le devolvió una sexy sonrisa ladeada, le guiñó el ojo y se volteó de nuevo hacia la cancha.

El entrenador sentía que su noche iba tomando forma. No sabía qué pensar con la creciente sensación en su pecho, pero la sabelotodo de Granger tenía todo que ver.

No debía arrepentirse de lo que estaba planeando hacer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todas, vengo a traerles la continuación de esta pareja prohibida.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, nuevamente gracias a** RenBellatrix **, a mi invitado que siempre comenta y a** C2Life **. Sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz y no saben lo mucho que me motivas para seguir escribiendo. Que bueno que les ha llamado la atención esta pareja, espero y estén tan embobadas como yo con el entrenador.**

 **Aquí empieza lo crucial, esto es todo o nada, así las cosas. Prefiero no pensar en las** **consecuencias** **y no sentir culpa de nada.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **El Entrenador**

 **6**

Hermione esperaba sentada en las gradas. Los estudiantes ya se habían retirado, seguramente irían a festejar el triunfo del equipo. Pero ella se había quedado a esperarlo ¿por qué? Bueno, eso fue lo que él le había indicado, o había entendido ella. Esperaba no haber entendido mal sus señas.

El partido había terminado con un fantástico gol de Malfoy, decía fantástico porque esa fue la descripción que dieron las personas a su alrededor. Hermione no había visto nada, todo el juego se limitó a observar al entrenador, y este a su vez volteaba a las gradas de vez en cuando para poder mirarle y asegurarse de que seguía ahí.

Cuando todo el equipo comenzaba a caminar hacia los vestidores, entre el festejo y las risas; el entrenador volteó a donde ella se encontraba y con la mano le hizo señas de que se sentara.

Ahora, Hermione esperaba en la fría noche a que el entrenador apareciera. Estaba muerta de nervios, constantemente había pensado en irse, verse con él no era correcto; pero la sensación de riesgo y tener la oportunidad de verlo a solas la ponía ansiosa. Debatía consigo misma sobre lo poco correcto que era esperar para verse a solas con el entrenador, cuando las gradas temblaron, señal de que alguien subía a ellas, Hermione volteó hacía las escaleras y vio a Lucius acercarse.

Se había duchado y cambiado. Ya no llevaba el deportivo que usó en el juego, ahora llevaba unos jeans y una chaqueta de cuero color café que le favorecía enormemente, y de su hombro colgaba su enorme maleta. Se paró justo frente a ella, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

—Esperaste —se animó a decir.

—Tenía que felicitarte, tus tácticas dieron resultado. Y cumpliste tu palabra: mandaste a Cormac a la banca.

¿Desde cuándo se hablaban de tu? Ambos se habían sentido en confianza desde hacía tiempo. No se habían percatado de eso. Sólo disfrutaban de esta extraña complicidad.

—Ciertamente, me siento muy orgulloso de mi mismo. No me importó que McLaggen me acusara con contarle todo a su padre, y si vuelve a hacerte algo, no volverá a pisar mi cancha.

—Ahora veo de dónde sacó Malfoy su humildad —puntualizó Hermione con sarcasmo.

—Pero no mi caballerosidad estoy seguro. Hace frío ¿vamos a otro lado?

Hermione se tensó por un momento, los nervios afloraban y en verdad temía delatarse. Pero para qué hacerse los tontos, ambos sabían porque estaban ahí; frente a frente, ambos ya habían decidido lo que ocurriría.

—Vamos —se aventuró a contestar, poniéndose de pie sin dejar de romper el contacto visual. Lucius le indicó que avanzara ella primero. Comenzó a caminar delante de él, se sentía observada por los ojos serios del entrenador. En ese instante, comenzaron a apagar las luces de la cancha, quedando todo en completa oscuridad. Hermione no supo donde dio el siguiente paso, el pie se le fue por entre los espacios de las gradas, estaba a punto de caer pero los hábiles reflejos del entrenador se percataron antes de que algo malo sucediera; alcanzó a tomar por la cintura a la esbelta señorita.

Los latidos fueron inútiles de disimular, se sentían sobresalir del pecho, notaban la emoción que emanaban ambos cuerpos. Saber que era indebido, que la perfección que ambos mostraban al cuerpo estudiantil no se comparaba en nada a lo que planeaban sus mentes en esos momentos.

Con un solo brazo alcanzó a rodear la cintura de Hermione, quedando ella a espaldas de él. Ninguno se movió, no querían separarse, algo sucedería si se movían, definitivamente algo harían si se miraban a los ojos.

—Quiero besarte —las palabras salieron de los labios de Lucius como un susurro esperando no ser escuchado. Esperando que Hermione ignorara su súplica, para no caer ante el deseo. Sin embargo, ella estaba al borde del colapso hormonal, era sumamente irreal que el entrenador le dijera que quería besarla ¡a ella! a la nerd que actuaba patéticamente en deportes.

Giro lentamente, al voltear, sabía que todo estaría perdido. Pero las ansias de Lucius fueron más fuertes, atrajo más a Hermione y sabiendo que cometía un grave error, la besó. Suavemente, iniciando a la castaña en el placer de besar, obligó a Hermione a tomarlo por el cuello sin dejar de sujetarla firmemente.

Sus ganas crecían, y para Hermione, aquella nueva sensación que el mismo Lucius había despertado en ella días atras, volvía a presentarse. Sus hormonas reaccionaban ante la cercanía de su entrenador, y la forma en la que la estaba besando no ayudaba mucho. Sentía que podía hacer eso y más con el adulto que la tenía sujeta.

En aquella fría noche, donde la oscuridad los cuidaba y se volvía cómplice de aquello, fue el comienzo de un magnífico error.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todas. Gracias por sus comentarios, me emociona ver que están igual de encantadas con Lucius. A pesar de lo vago que lo estoy haciendo, de lo absurdo e incorrecto. Aquí están.**

 **Gracias a** RenBellatrix **por comentar todos los capítulos, a** Daimond2539 **por anhelar leer la historia a pesar de no tener internet. Y le doy la bienvenida a** Fernii Bowie **que me ha dado una recomendación que pensaré muy seriamente.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **El Entrenador**

 **7**

Los sucesos del fin de semana aún retumbaban en su mente. Todo sucedió tan rápido, que en su momento no se puso a pensar en qué era lo que sucedería después.

Aquel viernes, después de que le enseñara a besar a Hermione (porque sí, la había enseñado), decidieron ir a comer unos hot dogs a un puesto alejado de la ciudad. Debían ser cuidadosos, pero ambos sabían que toda la preparatoria se encontraba festejando la victoria seguramente en casa de las Patil. Por lo que decidieron huir justo al otro lado de la ciudad.

No recordaba haber pasado una noche tan genial como aquella. Hermione resultó ser una joven divertida y bastante madura, platicaron de los planes que ella tenía al salir de la preparatoria. y él le contó lo difícil que era criar un hijo como Draco.

Pero lo que no recordó para nada esa noche, fue a Narcissa. Su esposa. Y hoy lunes la tenía tan cerca y temía que adivinara lo que había hecho el viernes con tan solo verlo, logrando que sintiera un poco de remordimiento.

Mientras se cepillaba los dientes, podía escuchar como su mujer alzaba la habitación, justo del otro lado de la puerta. Pensaba en Hermione, pero a pesar de sentir culpa, en el fondo sabía que lo volvería a hacer.

Lo supo cuando llevó a Hermione de vuelta a su casa y antes de que ella saliera de su camioneta, se atrevió a besarla de nuevo, deseando marcar en ella algo, lo que sea, lo que fuera necesario para que su hijo no se atreviera a acercarse a ella, que nadie se acercara a ella. Era una nueva adicción, una cautivadora adicción.

Su matrimonio siempre fue perfecto, Narcissa siempre fue impecable, aún lo era. Pero tenían meses en los que la monotonía los tenía presos. Y ni ella ni él habían querido salir de esa zona de confort que habían creado, no importando que ésta los alejara como pareja.

Desayunó en una mesa silenciosa, donde ni Draco se había puesto a hablar, aún se sentía con la euforia de la victoria, por lo que en esta ocasión no tenía ganas de maldecir a la castaña, como era costumbre en cada comida. Lucius, al igual que su hijo, se sentía eufórico por su pequeña victoria del viernes y no necesariamente era la del juego.

•••

Su clase había comenzado, justamente era el turno del grupo donde Draco y Hermione se encontraban. Juraba que minutos antes de comenzar se había sentido tan tranquilo, pero al ver a la castaña llegar a las canchas, donde sería la clase, sus nervios cobraron vida. Odiaba sentirse como un colegial, debía calmarse. A pesar de haberla besado y haber tenido una noche sumamente agradable con una estudiante.

—¡Pongan atención! —exclamó el entrenador—, seguimos con el basketball, haremos equipos para hacer unas retas y ver que tanto han aprendido en este semestre.

Al instante, pudo ver como Draco le susurraba algo a todo su grupo de amigos, todos soltaron unas risitas de burla y asintieron a lo que el rubio les había dicho. Aquello no le dio muy buena espina.

Hermione también los había visto, su gesto serio la delataba, pero para nada se alejó de la clase, decidida a poner en prueba sus nulas habilidades, pero como siempre: sin rendirse. Lucius amaba eso de ella, todas las chicas de la clase se habían alejado un poco, con la esperanza de no ser escogidas en ningún equipo, pero Hermione no.

En ese instante cruzaron sus miradas, deteniéndose un momento a admirarse. Sin duda se sentían satisfechos con lo que hicieron, aunque estuviera mal. ¿Dónde había quedado su cordura? Lucius la había arrojado al exilio justo en el momento en que probó sus labios.

—¡Chicas! Si no participan no obtendrán una buena calificación de mi parte—advirtió mirando a las alumnas que se habían alejado. Ciertamente a la mayoría no le importó, por lo que sólo tres de ellas (incluyendo Hermione) participarían en la clase —. Formaremos tres equipos, una chica en cada uno ¡formense!

Su hijo, lideró el primer equipo, no escogió a Granger. Lucius sintió alivio. El segundo equipo fue liderado por Theodore Nott, portero del equipo de fútbol, y tampoco escogió a Granger. Para el tercer equipo, Blaise Zabini estaba decidido a comandarlo, le hizo señas a Draco de que cumpliría lo que él les había indicado minutos antes, pues como resultado Hermione estaría en su equipo.

Lucius se percató de todo, antes de que Blaise eligiera a su equipo, se interpuso.

—Blaise tú irás al equipo de Theo —la mirada de desconcierto del moreno no le importó, él ya se encontraba mirando a Hermione, sonriendo precavidamente—. Hermione, tú comandarás al tercer equipo.

La castaña lo miró aterrada, negaba insistentemente con la cabeza.

—¡Ya sabemos qué equipo va a perder! —vociferó Draco, provocando la burla hacía Hermione.

—¿En serio Draco? —la paciencia de Lucius estaba por acabarse. No sabía qué diablos planeaban hacerle a Hermione pero no iba a permitirlo, debía ser sutil, no levantar sospechas —¡Blaise volverás a comandar al tercer equipo! Hermione y yo seremos el cuarto.

Ante la conclusión del entrenador todos se indignaron, no era justo que el profesor participara.

—¡Eso no es justo papá! —se quejó Draco.

—¿Porqué no? Ustedes serán equipos de cinco, nosotros solo dos. ¿O acaso le tienes miedo al entrenador?

Eso sonó a reto, y todo tenía que ver con Hermione. Ya no quería que la siguieran ofendiendo, no quería que Draco se tomara tantas "molestias con ella". Y de eso se encargaría él.

Los partidos iniciaron, el equipo dos y tres se enfrentó entre ellos. Lucius había elegido enfrentarse a Draco. Y Hermione se sentía con un mar de nervios, no sólo por ponerse a jugar un deporte en el que nada coordinaba, lo que más la ponía nerviosa era el hecho de que Lucius estaría a su lado enfrentando al odioso de Malfoy. Esperaba que el entrenador tuviera todo controlado.

Cuando comenzó su mini partido, Draco era el que más guerra le daba a su padre. Le quitaba el balón y presumía de sus movimientos; no le pasaba el balón a nadie de su equipo y Hermione prefería no pedirle el balón a Lucius, ella se encontraba muy concentrada en mantenerse al margen de la riña entre padre e hijo.

Draco intentó encestar, pero en su gloria por presumir no vio como el entrenador brincaba y le tapaba con una sola malo el tiro. Todos los alumnos presentes abuchearon a Draco, pero Lucius rápidamente le robó el balón a su hijo. Se detuvo y miró a Hermione, que estaba horrorizada y más cuando el entrenador le aventó suavemente el balón, invitándola a que ella encestara el punto ganador.

Hermione hizo lo propio, con sumo nerviosismo. Pero la mirada del entrenador la cubrió de una confianza infinita, casi indescriptible. Sentía pena por él por sentir tanta confianza en ella. Arrojó el balón torpemente al aro, y para sorpresa de todos: encestó.

Derrotando así a Draco Malfoy.

—¡Bien hecho, Hermione! —la felicito mientras levantaba su mano al aire para que ella la chocara con él. Haber encestado esa canasta no era lo que más alegría le daba, lo que en verdad la tenía con una gran sonrisa era como la alababa Lucius. A la vista de los demás parecía que se compadecía de la chica maltratada por la clase, pero para ellos, era por algo más.

Draco, estaba furioso, no le gustaba perder, no le gustaba como su padre lo había humillado. Caminó directo a Granger, si bien no podía desquitarse con su padre, lo haría con ella.

—Bravo Granger —las palabras sonaron tan sucias y arrastradas—. Veo que mis enseñanzas del otro día sirvieron de algo, puedo volverte a enseñar si quieres.

Pero todo fue escuchado por Lucius, que miraba como su hijo se le insinuaba a aquella señorita justo frente a sus narices. Caminó hasta su hijo, y lo arrastró lejos de Hermione.

—Vuelves a hablarle así a Granger, y estarás suspendido de los próximos partidos ¿entendiste? —le advirtió lo más paciente y centrado que pudo, aunque la bestia que habitaba dentro de él estuviera a punto de salir.

—No puedes suspenderme, sin mi perderás cada partido que te queda...

—¡No quiero escucharte! ¡No te pregunté si puedo! ¡LO HARÉ! ¿¡ENTENDISTE!? —la cólera lo había traspasado, las venas se marcaban en su cuello y su mirada delataba lo furioso que se encontraba. Draco jamás había recibido ese trato por parte de su padre, muchos menos del entrenador—. ¡Debes de dejar de actuar como idiota! ¿Te crees mejor que ella? —una sonrisa de suficiencia se formó en sus labios, mientras se acercaba más a su hijo para que solo él escuchara lo que estaba por decirle—. No tienes idea de lo buena que es ella —Draco lo miraba altivo, tratando de no aparentar ante su grupo que le asustaba la forma de hablar de Lucius, pero ésta última frase lo hicieron ponerse a pensar en muchas cosas, cosas que no tenían sentido, que sonaban irreales—. Ahora vete.

Lucius dio media vuelta, no merecía brindarle más tiempo a esta situación, él ya había dejado todo en claro: dejaba en paz a Hermione o no volvería a jugar.

Miró a la castaña, y le brindó su sonrisa más encantadora jamás antes vista. Hermione sentía su pecho estallar, a punto de convulsionar. Comenzaba a adorarlo, nadie la procuraba como él, a pesar de todo lo incorrecto que representaban: lo adoraba.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos. Vengo con otro capítulo, que espero les guste. Déjense llevar por el momento y no piensen en las consecuencias. Creo que ese es mi pensar cada que escribo cada capítulo. Y es lo que me hace sentir tan inspirada. A varios los he leído muy preocupados por Narcissa y por Draco. Aunque en sí, yo solo planeo enfocarme en Lucius y Hermione, puede que le agregue mas drama a esto. Depende de mi inspiración.**

 **Gracias a** RenBellatrix **y a** Fernii Bowie **por comentar el capítulo anterior.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **El Entrenador**

 **8**

Al parecer Draco había aprendido la lección. No volvió a molestar a Hermione en toda esa semana, tal vez sólo para poder asegurar su lugar en el cuadro titular del juego del viernes. Y eso era una mortificación menos para el entrenador.

Podía entrenar a su equipo completo, sin necesidad de correr a su mejor jugador; incluso Cormac había sido convocado a entrenar para estar presente en el partido. Ansiaba que llegara el viernes, si ganaban ese partido entrarían a la semifinal. Pero, por otra parte, anhelaba que llegara ese día para poder salir con Hermione. A escondidas, siendo prohibido, pero al final de cuentas: encantador.

No habían tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas, ella se la pasaba de clase en clase y había que sumarle todas sus actividades extra que hacía para la preparatoria; era imposible poder quedar con ella. No todo era por la agenda apretada de Hermione, el entrenador también tenía que cumplir con sus clases y no sería buen visto que la anduviera rondando por todo el plantel.

Habían sabido actuar sin levantar sospechas; aunque se murieran de ganas por volver a estar a solas.

El viernes llegó sin incidente alguno. Se encontraba en su casa, alistando su maleta para el partido cuando Draco entró a la habitación. Iba con el rostro serio, incluso parecía confundido, ajeno a lo que estaba pensando y a punto de decir.

—¿Qué sucede hijo?

—Quiero hablarte de algo, más bien de alguien —Draco seguía de pie, lucía nervioso. Si su asombrosa intuición no le fallaba, lo que su hijo tenía para decir, no le agradaría nada.

—Adelante, dime —trataba de pensar que ante todo, Draco era su hijo y debía estar ahí para él, siempre, a pesar de las circunstancias.

—Hoy por la tarde me acerque a Hermione —el semblante del entrenador cambió, la comprensión que intentaba transmitir a su hijo, pronto se esfumó—. ¡No es lo que crees! Por eso quiero contártelo antes de que Granger exagere todo —el rubio estaba sumamente incómodo con compartir todo aquello pero no quería tener otro problema con Hermione y ser suspendido del partido—. Me acerqué a pedirle disculpas.

—¿Disculpas? Bueno, Draco, eso es un gran paso —debía felicitarlo, por fin ya no molestaría a Hermione, ella ya no sufriría sus burlas. Pero había algo que no lo dejaba hacerlo, muy en el fondo preferiría que no se hablaran y que se mantuviera a unos buenos metros distanciado de ella.

—Claro que en un inicio no me creyó, pensó que estaba jugando con ella —Draco en verdad se esforzaba por hablar, una leve sonrisa surcó su rostro—, esa mujer es difícil, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien y, bueno, la invité a salir esta noche. No quería que me acusara de pervertido.

Sintió como un maldito balde de agua fría le caía sobre sí. Quería soltar una sonora carcajada. ¿Por qué Hermione? Quería comenzar a arrojar todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, sentía una desesperación injustificada. Toda su actitud era injustificada. Su hijo merecía las oportunidades de intentarlo con Hermione, no él.

—¿Qué fue lo que ella te dijo? —preguntó sin mirar a su hijo a la cara. Temía escuchar su respuesta.

—Ciertamente, no me dijo nada. Lo eché a perder, papá. Ella no quiere saber nada de mi.

Draco parecía sumamente afligido. Esa imagen no era para nada propia de su hijo. Intentaba comprenderlo, por dios que si intentaba hacerlo; pero todo lo demás lo sobrepasaba, lo consumía. Estaba perdido.

—Hay que saber tratarla para que te admita en su vida —lo dijo con la familiaridad de quien habla de su amante de años. Supo que había hablado sin pensar, sin razonar. Y es que, Lucius últimamente no pensaba: él solo actuaba.

Actuaba egoístamente.

Afortunadamente, Draco estaba más preocupado por sus propias revelaciones, que por las que daba Lucius.

—Tal vez pueda hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero no quiero tener problemas con el equipo papá. Juro que actúo con las mejores intenciones —Draco se oía valiente, decidido ante las ideas que se le habían ocurrido—. Ella me gusta papá.

Draco huyó rápidamente, al parecer decir aquello en voz alta aún era una tarea difícil. Y habérselo confesado a su padre no lo hacía menos bochornoso.

Salió de la casa sin despedirse de su esposa, Draco ya se había ido conduciendo su carro. Subió a su camioneta y echó a andar directo a la preparatoria. E inminentemente no paraba de pensar, que era correcto que su hijo tuviera una oportunidad con la castaña, que sería lo mejor para ella.

Lo mejor para todos.

•••

En todo el partido no pudo lograr concentrarse. Miraba jugar a su hijo, era bueno, el mejor. Sin duda un buen prospecto para Hermione. Se sentía ajeno a todo lo que ocurría en la cancha, perdido hasta tal punto de no darse cuenta que su equipo marcaba otro gol; asegurando ganar el encuentro.

Hermione no se había aparecido esta vez, no la vio, y Lucius asumió que no había querido ir a verlo. Todo se lo debía a Draco, a su hijo. Comenzaba a resignarse, era lo correcto, lo más apropiado.

Antes de que el árbitro pitara para anunciar el final del partido, el entrenador dio un último vistazo a las gradas. Con la esperanza de verla ahí. Pero no estaba.

Entraron al vestidor, todos celebraban la victoria que los acercaba a la semifinal. El entrenador supo sonreír a su equipo y pedirles que siguieran así para el siguiente partido. Pero fue todo lo que pudo decir. Ni siquiera podía mirar a su hijo, se daba cuenta de toda la importancia que le había dado a Hermione y en cómo le afectaba la sola idea de alejarse de ella. A más aún, la idea de dejar a Draco intentar acercarse a ella.

Hizo tiempo dentro de la ducha, el suficiente para que el equipo se fuera y lo dejaran a solas en el vestidor. Se vistió, había guardado en la maleta ropa para salir con Hermione, pero ahora no la necesitaba. Soltó un ávido suspiro dispuesto a regresar a casa, pero al salir del vestidor privado que le correspondía, vio que alguien lo estaba esperando. Hermione Granger estaba ahí, buscándolo a él.

—¡Eres tu! —exclamó la castaña aliviada de que fuera Lucius y no otro miembro del equipo—. Temía ya no encontrarte y cómo no te vi salir del vestidor asumí que estarías aun aquí —Lucius la miraba aun con el asombro marcado en su rostro—. Sé que no debo estar aquí, pero no se me ocurrió otro lugar en donde buscarte.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, lo tenía recién salido de la ducha. Y él la miraba de una forma en que jamás lo había hecho. Se sentía con la confianza suficiente de hacer lo que el entrenador le pidiera si tan solo la siguiera mirando así por siempre.

—Creí que no vendrías —articuló débilmente, saliendo de su asombro.

—No quería toparme con Draco, sinceramente, esperé a que él se fuera para acercarme.

—¿Por qué? —sabía que la pregunta sobraba, él sabía porque.

—No quiero darle la oportunidad de demostrarme que cambió.

—Le gustas —reconoció Lucius, sonaba más a una resignación.

—Lo sé —contestó la castaña, lo miraba expectante, intentando transmitirle todo su deseo y sus pensamientos más incoherentes. Y nada, absolutamente nada tenía que ver con Draco. Meses atrás, ni siquiera sabía que podía tener un deseo, un deseo tan nada correcto por un hombre. Ambos sabían que a Hermione le gustaba el entrenador, y sin duda a él le encantaba ella. Era su secreto a voces. ¿Quién diablos era Draco Malfoy? Para Hermione, la sombra del entrenador ya la había cubierto por completo.

Lucius se quedó sin palabras. Horas antes se sentía decidido a dejarle el camino libre a su hijo, y ahora aparecía Hermione con todo su ser expuesto ante él y sólo para él. Sabía todo a lo que se estaba arriesgando la castaña y aun así, estaba ahí frente a él.

Ya no podía más, no podía dejársela a Draco, no podía no aprovechar esta oportunidad de perderse con ella, de equivocarse por primera vez en su vida. De hacer lo que un entrenador no haría con una estudiante. Pidió disculpas internamente a su hijo, a su esposa; pero ya no quería seguir con esa ansiedad de mirarla solo a lo lejos y saber que otros la deseaban.

—¿Qué fue lo que le respondiste a Draco? —necesitaba saberlo antes de hacer lo que planeaba. Se iba acercando lentamente, con un porte digno de un devorador.

—Nada —respondió con seguridad la castaña, sabía que su entrenador se le acercaba, y no podía moverse, necesitaba que terminara por acercarse—. Yo sólo lo veía hablar, pero en todo momento, imaginaba que eras tú. Estoy perdida ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?

¿Quién podía mezclar la inocencia con el toque de madurez? Sin duda, solo Hermione Granger.

Rompiendo las cadenas de su racionalidad, terminó por abalanzarse sobre ella. Necesitaba besarla, tenerla entre sus brazos, asegurando que ningún otro maldito jovenzuelo intentara hacerle daño, ni siquiera que le pusieran un ojo encima.

Atrapó sus labios con maestría. Con pasión infundida en cada beso.

Hermione se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de eso. Lo besó como él la había enseñado, no importaba que Lucius le demandara un beso rudo y pasional, ella estaba dispuesta a darle todo. Tan sólo sentir las manos del entrenador por toda su espalda, luchando por no quitarle la ropa ahí mismo la hicieron sucumbir a su más íntimo deseo.

Se separó un poco para poder apreciar su rostro, estaba encendido, malditamente encendido.

—Creo que podemos dejar la cena de hoy para después —hablaba la castaña sin separarse un sólo centímetro de Lucius, que al parecer había perdido la voz, sabía que si hablaba, una voz rasposa saldría de su garganta, exponiendo su grado de excitación.

—¿Y qué sugieres hacer? —le parecía estúpido que una señorita lo pusiera de esa manera, Pero a quién quería engañar, le encantaba. Esta sensación de sentir que podía embriagar a Hermione tan solo con un par de miradas, saber que sólo a él le pertenecían sus besos. Sentirse por encima de los demás, simplemente porque Hermione lo elegía a él; en vez de a Draco, o cualquier otro que fuera.

—A estas alturas, estoy dispuesta a lo que sugiera entrenador.

Incluso ella se había aventurado a aguas turbias, y no lo pensaba, sabía que si lo hacía, todo el error que Lucius representaba se lo remarcaría su conciencia y trataría de poner un alto a sus acciones. Pero sus deseos eran tan grandes, ¡gigantescos!

¿Podría ser perdonada por lo que planeaba hacer?


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola a todos! Vengo con un capítulo un poco, poquísimo intenso. Lo divertido, poco a poco se va desvaneciendo. Porque en toda infidelidad, destruyes personas a tu paso.**

 **Gracias a** Fernii Bowie **y a** RenBellatrix **por comentar el capítulo anterior. Espero me digan que les parece este gran paso que les di a los protagonistas.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **El Entrenador**

 **9**

Sin testigos, sin ojos ajenos que los vieran huir presurosos en la camioneta de Lucius. Solo ellos dos, dispuestos a perderse en el oscuro camino.

Ambos ya cargaban con sus propias mentes juiciosas. Pero solo por una jodida noche, dejarían el juicio a un lado.

Hermione miraba al hombre que conducía, no sabía con certeza a qué lugar la estaba llevando pero ciertamente no sentía miedo. Había llegado a adquirir una confianza hacía el entrenador. Le gustaba poder ser ella misma: la chica mala en deportes, la nerd atiborrada de actividades extracurriculares, la chica con el poder de atraer al entrenador más deseable de todo Londres. Lucius le había dado una confianza que no sabía que podía tener. Confianza en su cuerpo, en sus habilidades, en toda ella misma.

A lo mejor, pudiera sacar algo bueno de todo esto.

•••

Pero que mierda de noche había tenido. Granger no había acudido a su encuentro, aunque ella jamás le contestó que iría. Confiaba en que aceptaría, que al menos le daría una oportunidad de intentar redimirse y demostrarle que podía ser un buen chico con ella y no cagarla tan seguido.

Que iluso. No la tenía fácil con Hermione. Pero su insolente corazón ya estaba embelesado por ella. Y él, como todo un estúpido no supo actuar con ella de una forma civilizada, tuvo que molestarla cada que la veía, burlarse de ella y dejar que sus instintos animales lo dominaran. Bendito imbécil.

Debería sentirse contento por su pase a la semifinal en el torneo de fútbol, pero se sentía incompleto. Y eso lo frustraba. Jamás se había descolocado tanto por una chica, él no era así. Le fastidiaba, le enfermaba.

Ni siquiera quiso acudir a la fiesta de aquella noche. Prefirió irse a su casa, al llegar vio todo muy quieto. La camioneta de su padre no estaba, lo que le extrañó, usualmente no tardaba en llegar a casa después de algún partido.

—¿Mamá? —al entrar a la sala de estar, vio a su madre sentada en uno de los sofás, parecía ida mientras observaba por la ventana y se aferraba sutílmente a la copa de vino que posaba en su mano—. Ya llegué.

Poco a poco, Narcissa salió del trance en el que estaba, fijó su vista en su hijo. Asombrada, dejó la copa de vino en la mesita, sintiéndose descubierta —¡Draco! Me alegra que llegaras con bien —su voz parecía entrecortada. Pero esto no impidió que sonriera a su hijo—. ¿Quieres cenar?

—No gracias mamá, no tengo hambre. Prefiero subir directo a dormir —el rubio siguió su camino por las escaleras. Dejando a su madre sola en aquella sala.

Si la habitación hubiera estado mejor iluminada, Draco se habría percatado en las suaves lágrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de su madre.

Todo en el hogar de los Malfoy se sentía roto. Draco estaba roto, y Narcissa se sentía romper cada que su marido llegaba a casa y no la miraba. Y se destrozaba a sí misma aún más, cuando no le nacía el apetito por su esposo. Sabía que todo estaba roto.

Y hasta esa noche, no se había puesto a pensar en cuánto dolía.

•••

Reconocer ese sentimiento de grandeza, al sentirse deseados, sentirse imponentes. Se sentía tan embriagador, tan envolvente. Se sentía correcto en un mar de equivocaciones, por donde miraras se vislumbraba un error latente. Pero ella se había dejado llevar a ese mar, a esa corriente llamada deseo.

Que tu primer experiencia sexual sea con un hombre casado, no aplica a nada bueno. No había futuro, pero incluso si no había un mañana, ella estaba igual de dispuesta.

Hermione arañaba la espalda desnuda del entrenador, era parte del dolor que estaba sintiendo, parte de lo que estaba perdiendo. Pronto supo que el dolor podía desaparecer dándole paso a la mejor sensación jamás sentida.

El entrenador había puesto todo su esfuerzo por ser lo más suave. En verdad lo intentaba, tenía décadas en las que no había estado con una mujer virgen, había olvidado por completo todas estas sensaciones, tan estrecha, tan cálida; y toda su gran virilidad se sentía a punto de explotar.

Los besos no cesaban, quería devorarla. Las manos no daban abasto a tanta piel virgen, deseosa por ser descubierta. Deseosa por el entrenador.

Las embestidas fueron mas rudas, más aceleradas. Comenzó a escuchar como Hermione gemía, señal de que el dolor había pasado. No pudo más, miró a la mujer que tenía debajo, y ante esa candente imagen se corrió, marcándola ahora si. Marcando su más preciado territorio, su más asombroso descubrimiento, suya. Su Hermione.

El jadeo de ambos fue cesando. El pequeño cuerpo de Hermione se quedó inmóvil, quedándose dormida al instante por todo el agotamiento.

La admiró por unos largos minutos. Su sonrisa no desaparecía, estaba eufórico como un adolescente.

Estaba condenado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! Les traigo capítulo nuevo, espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Va dedicado a** Fernii Bowie **y a** RenBellatrix **por comentar y transmitirme sus ganas de seguir leyendo. Me inspiran a seguir escribiendo sobre mis infieles favoritos.**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 **El Entrenador**

 **10**

Despertó en su casa, era lunes y su rutina no debía esperar. Salió de la cama cuando el sol aún no se ponía. Narcissa permanecía dormida, y él ya había salido del cuarto tratando de no despertarla.

Terminó sus ejercicios y se metió a la ducha, el agua caliente le causó un ligero ardor en la espalda. Algo desconcertado, se miró al espejo limpiando el vapor para poder apreciar mejor su reflejo. Al fijarse bien, pudo contemplar unas marcas que le recorrían todo el largo de su anatomía.

Una marca visible de lo que había hecho el viernes.

Trataría de no ser visto por su mujer. No es que se presentara últimamente la ocasión para estar sin camisa frente a su esposa, pero de igual forma debía ser precavido.

—¿Lucius? —la voz de Narcissa se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Agradecía haber recordado poner el cerrojo para que nadie pudiera entrar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hoy no podré hacerte el desayuno, tengo que ir con mi hermana al hospital.

—Esta bien.

Fue lo único que pudo contestarle a su esposa. Sintió un alivio al saber que no le vería aquella mañana. Ahora se sentía ajeno, ajeno a aquella casa, a su matrimonio. A todo lo que lo rodeaba últimamente.

Aquella mañana se hizo su propio desayuno, estaba solo en el comedor. Nunca había estado solo en esa mesa. Draco aparentemente también se había ido temprano. Se sintió tan extraño no compartir sus alimentos con su familia, incómodo hasta cierto punto.

No importaba si fuera por rutina, o por cualquier otra cosa, extrañaba comer con su familia. Empezar el día viendo a las dos personas que siempre lo habían acompañado. Pero ahora, sus malditas acciones lo hacían alejarse de todo lo que había construido por casi dos décadas.

¿Qué tan dañado podría estar? Si todo lo podía derrumbar con la simple presencia de Hermione Granger.

•••

Narcissa Malfoy acudía varios días de la semana al psiquiátrico de la ciudad. La hora de visita era por las tardes, pasadas las cinco. Pero ella tenía el privilegio de acudir a cualquier hora, cualquier día.

Era localmente conocido que su hermana Bellatrix estaba internada en esta institución. La mantenían a raya, completamente controlada. A salvo de sí misma, e indudablemente, poniendo a salvo a los demás.

Aquella mañana, prefirió estar en compañía de su alocada hermana. Al menos así podía sentir que el daño que ella sentía era nulo, comparado con el daño por el que atravesaba Bellatrix. Entró a la habitación de su hermana, la encontró sentada en su escritorio escribiendo como loca en una vieja máquina de escribir. Era una terapia que había estado dando resultados, la calmaba hasta cierto punto.

—Creí que no volverías si no hasta el sábado —le hablaba su hermana sin voltear a verla, mientras escribía un par de palabras más.

—Es un agradable día, Bella. Me apetece pasarlo a tu lado.

—¡JA! —la sonora carcajada alarmó un poco a Narcissa. La delgada figura de su hermana se puso de pie, observándola con ojos desorbitadamente divertidos—. ¿Soy yo mejor compañía que tu perfecto Lucius? ¿Al fin superé tus expectativas hermana?

No era un secreto que Lucius siempre era la prioridad número uno de Narcissa. Dejando de lado, incluso, a su propia hermana.

—No me vengas a molestar con eso. Hoy no por favor —la súplica con la que habló bastó para que su hermana cambiara el gesto y la mirara con una leve aura de comprensión.

—No todo va de maravilla en el paraíso Malfoy, eh.

Su hermana siempre lograba atacar con la verdad más cruda. Era rudo y masoquista, pero nadie le hacía ver lo frágil de la realidad como Bellatrix.

¿Qué tan dañada estaba, cuando su enferma hermana era la única que lograba comprenderla?

•••

El día transcurrió sin percance alguno dentro de la preparatoria. Se acercaban los exámenes finales y ella intentaba sumergirse de lleno en sus estudios. Anhelaba que la lectura la sumergiera en un mundo donde no tuviera que buscar constantemente con la mirada al entrenador. Recordaba, como en los meses anteriores, sus estudios lo eran todo. Bastaba con una agenda apretada y una pila grande de deberes para sentirse satisfecha con su día a día.

Ahora, ahora miraba por la ventana a cada instante. Para buscar en la cancha al entrenador mientras impartía sus clases. Ahí estaba él, incluso a lo lejos podía distinguir sus gestos, sus movimientos. Cómo se limpiaba el sudor de la frente, todo eso, lo complementaban para formar a un hombre sumamente atractivo.

Así como se limpiaba el sudor frente a la clase, recordaba cómo de esa misma forma se había limpiado el sudor cuando estuvieron juntos en aquel motel. El sólo recuerdo de aquel cuerpo desnudo sobre ella la hacían temblar, provocándole un choque en su pecho. A tal punto de sentir dolor, pero anhelando a cada instante que esa sensación volviera.

El frío de Londres ya no le calaba, ahora un fuego había despertando dentro de ella, invadiéndola, pidiéndole más. Ella ya no era la misma.

—Hola Granger —despegó sus ojos de las canchas, alarmada, para mirar a quien le hablaba. Un rubio estaba parada justo frente a su pupitre, le sonreía. Él jamás le había brindado una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa Malfoy? —le respondió fríamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Por qué no acudiste a nuestro encuentro el viernes?

—¿Nuestro? Bueno, Malfoy, jamás te dije que iría.

Draco no sabía qué más decir, por donde mas llegarle. Nada. Ahí estaba ella con su pared, su maldita pared que incluso él mismo ayudó a construir. Sentía una desesperación tremenda, absurdo a tal grado de verse rechazado por la nerd de la clase. "Vaya nerd" pensaba cada que la veía caminar, cada que la observaba estudiar, cada que la oía contestar en clase cada pregunta.

Para Hermione, Draco solo era un odioso, tantos años de maltrato la hicieron no tomarle importancia en lo absoluto.

Miró nuevamente por la ventana, el entrenador se encontraba solo, había dado por terminada su clase. En ese instante el timbre sonó, indicandoles a todos que el final de las clases había llegado. No tardó ni cinco segundos en guardar sus cosas y salir deprisa del aula.

Necesitaba verlo, hablarle. Necesitaba su sonrisa, y sus ojos sobre ella. Necesitaba esa adrenalina, como si de unos fugitivos se tratara.

Salió del edificio y se dirigió por el camino hacia las canchas. Pudo ver como Lucius se echaba su maleta al hombro, dispuesto a marcharse. Antes de dar media vuelta, reparó en ella. Sonrió coquetamente, y le hizo señas para que lo acompañara. Hermione aceleró el paso, decidida a su encuentro.

Se encontraban a pocos metros de distancia, cuando alguien la tomó del antebrazo haciéndola voltear. No tuvo oportunidad de hablar, ni de alejarse; Draco Malfoy la atrajo hacía sí, atrapándola por el cuello, estrellándole un beso en los labios.

¿¡Cómo se atrevía!? Justo con toda la escuela mirando, justo a la hora de salida. Quería golpearlo, pero sus brazos estaban paralizados por el rubio que la sujetaba. Pero al parecer alguien había compartido las mismas ideas que ella tenía, el entrenador llegó y apartó de un empujón a su hijo.

—¿Pero qué..?

Draco no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar nada más, el puño de Lucius se impactó en el rostro de su hijo, con la misma fuerza de un marro.

Ahora todo se había salido de control.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos! Aquí tienen nuevo capítulo.**

 **Comienza una etapa algo cruda, triste y real. ESTÁN ADVERTIDOS.**

 **Tuve que agregar el genero de Drama en las propiedades de este fic y subir el genero a "T" por los próximo capítulos que he escrito.**

 **Ya estoy escribiendo los capítulos finales, ¿nuestra pareja terminarán junta? ¿se separarán por el bien de sus seres queridos? ¿la infidelidad sobrepasará los límites? Tengo tantas ideas, y muero por venir a exponérselas a ustedes.**

 **Quiero agradecer a** C2Life **por seguir la historia y morirse de ganas por una actualización diaria. Gracias por comentar!**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **El Entrenador**

 **11**

¿¡Pero que mierda iba a inventarle a su hijo!? Tener que explicarle por que lo había golpeado y no sonar como un completo enfermo de celos. Tenía que aparentar que la imagen de Draco besando a Hermione no le afectaba, que su hijo podía besar a quien quisiera, a quien se le viniera en gana.

Se encontraban en la enfermería. Después de su ataque de ira, llevó a su hijo para que lo atendieran inmediatamente. Hermione le había regalado una mirada asustada, sabía que ese golpe los exponía, exponía al entrenador. Por eso le hizo señas para que no los siguiera, que se alejara.

La enfermera examinó a Draco, por fortuna solo se había fracturado levemente la nariz, logró parar el sangrado, por lo que su hijo pudo salir minutos después de haber sido atendido. Lo esperaba en la sala de espera, miraba insistentemente la puerta del consultorio, su hijo saldría por esa puerta y tendría que explicarle algo, lo que fuera. Pero no podía pensar claramente.

Vio a su hijo salir, todo su rostro estaba lleno de moretones, los cuáles él mismo había hecho. En su momento, quería golpear a su hijo hasta cansarse, y de ser posible, aún cansado lo seguiría golpeando; pero ahora que veía todo lo que había provocado, se sentía morir. No planeaba hacerle daño, pero ahora lo único que sabía hacer era causar daño a su familia.

—Draco... —comenzó a hablar pero su hijo no se detuvo a ponerle atención, lo pasó de largo, caminando como si el diablo lo llevara —¡Hijo espera!

El rubio se detuvo, pero en todo momento le dio la espalda. No quería mirarlo, su propio hijo no deseaba verlo a los ojos.

—¿Quiéres saber si aprendí mi lección? —la voz de Draco se oía entrecortada, se debatía entre el enojo y la decepción —La aprendí, ni tu ni Granger podrán confiar en mi, y me lo merezco. No me digas nada más, sólo déjame en paz.

Vio como su hijo se alejaba, y el corazón que creía no tener, se le rompió. Cayó en mil pedazos ante él, reconociendo que la palabra "padre" ya no le calificaba a él; tenía semanas sin serlo, sin pensar en Draco.

¿Cuál lección, Draco? Aquí el único que necesitaba aprender era el entrenador.

•••

Llegó la noche, el frío le calaba en la fractura que su padre le había hecho en la nariz. Pero no le importaba, prefería mil veces estar ahí afuera que entrar a su casa y mirarlo a la cara. Se sentía con tanta vergüenza, con una impotencia de no poder demostrarles, tanto a Hermione como a su padre que ya había cambiado.

Se encontraba en un parque situado cerca de su casa. No había nadie presente, sólo él era lo suficientemente loco para estar jugando basketball con aquel clima. Miraba el balón, y el recuerdo del día en dónde su erección rozó a Granger volvía a él. Si tan solo hubiera podido controlarse más y no haberse acercado a ella; tal vez hoy las cosas serían muy diferentes.

Si tan solo fuera mas sencillo llegar al terco corazón de la castaña. Pero ya no podía acercarse más a ella. Odiaba crearse problemas solo por ella.

—Draco.

Volteó rápidamente a la voz que le hablaba. Su padre estaba ahí mirándolo con una expresión de dolor puro. No lo entendía, él era el que debía sentirse un asco, no su padre. Él sólo había hecho su trabajo. Protegía a una oveja de un lobo hambriento.

—Papá.

—Soy un idiota hijo, lo lamento. Mira como dejé tu rostro, disculpame —sabía que si seguía hablando pudiera soltarse a llorar ahí mismo, pero debía contenerse.

—Ya papá, tranquilízate. En el fondo me lo merezco.

—¡Por supuesto que no Draco! Estás en plena adolescencia, mereces mas oportunidades, se vale equivocarse —el entrenador se veía vulnerable. Estaba oscuro, por lo que Draco no podía distinguir toda la angustia que reflejaba su rostro. Esta noche, Lucius no se miraba imponente, se miraba débil, como un adicto que había estado tiempo sin su droga.

—Pero no me permites intentarlo ¡dices que puedo equivocarme! ¡y lo hice! —Draco no comprendía la falsa comprensión que esta noche le brindaba su padre, sin tan solo unas horas antes casi lo mataba a golpes —. ¡Lo hice, me equivoque! ¿Y tú qué hiciste? No me comprendiste, me atacaste. ¡Parecías un puto monstruo!

No podía sentirse mas basura que en ese instante, su hijo lo miraba con decepción, dolido por sus acciones de esa tarde.

—Lo se hijo, lo lamento tanto. Pero no pude contenerme. Tu bien lo dices, me convertí en un monstruo —la imagen de Hermione inundó su mente y una ligera ola de coraje invadió a Lucius en ese pequeño instante, miró a su hijo esta vez con una seriedad inmaculada, armándose de valor —. Hijo, yo no planeaba detenerme, no podía controlarme, lo hice por Hermione.

Si su hijo ya se encontraba decepcionado de él, ya no tenía nada más que perder.

—¿Por ella? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

—La quiero hijo, como no tienes idea. Y ver como te acercabas a besarla fue lo que me volvió loco.

Draco lo miraba sin comprender, la información le entraba al cerebro con demasiada lentitud. Su padre quería a Hermione, la quería ¿¡la quería!? Miro al tipo que tenía enfrente, se sintió llenar de decepción, asco, traición. Negaba con la cabeza, sin querer aceptar las palabras que confesaba.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¿¡Y mamá!?

—No pensé en tu madre en todo este tiempo —confesó.

—¿Todo este tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con esto?

—Semanas.

No podía creer nada ¡no queria! Si ya había visto a Hermione por semanas, significaba que todo este tiempo mientras la castaña le decía que no a él, le decía que si a su padre. Un mareo le llegó de golpe, se sostuvo del poste de la canasta, dejando caer el balón al suelo.

El no era culpable, a comparación de lo que Lucius había hecho, Draco no había hecho nada.

—Espero que se lo digas a mi madre, o lo haces tu, o lo hago yo. Simple —tomó de nuevo su balón para encaminarse hacia su casa —. Para que tomes tus cosas y te largues.

Estás últimas palabras se las dijo justo al pasar a su lado. Caminaba decidido, ya sin la culpa que venía cargando en toda la tarde. Si por un momento pensó que él mismo era el lobo atacando a Hermione, ahora pensaba que su padre era algo mucho más grotesco atacando a la oveja.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos, regreso con nuevo capítulo para ustedes.**

 **Gracias por no abandonar esta historia, gracias a ustedes he encontrado la inspiración para poder publicar lo mas seguido que puedo.**

 **Quiero darle las gracias a** Daimond2539, Helen Lansberry, Fernii Bowie **y a** C2Life **por comentar el capítulo anterior.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **El Entrenador**

 **12**

Decir toda la verdad, en cierto punto, lo reconfortó. Sintió una oleada de alivio, fue ligera y pasajera, pero al fin de cuentas fue un alivio, un respiro que necesitaba con urgencia.

Lucius regresó a su casa, a la espera de ver a Narcissa y hablar con ella. No quería volver a decepcionar a su hijo. Pero ahora contaba con otro dilema: no quería dejar de ver a Hermione. Se sentía completamente nuevo, con energía, se sentía tan bien cuando alguien te ponía atención, y sin duda alguna, toda la atención de Hermione estaba sobre él.

Tan solo pensar en ella, lo aceleraba. Era su droga, la quería en su vida. Y en ese momento, la necesidad de verla sobrepasó el deseo de hablar con Narcissa y confesarle todo. Miró hacía las escaleras, su hijo seguramente estaría dentro de su habitación odiándolo. Sabía que podría sobrevivir con una noche mas siendo odiado por su propio hijo. Él, sin embargo, se sentía en completa sequía sin verla a ella.

Salió de su casa, abandonando la culpa y el remordimiento. En ocasiones, el deseo siempre es más fuerte.

•••

No había podido hacer sus deberes, debido al incidente entre Draco y el entrenador. ¿Qué haría el entrenador para ocultarlo todo? Fue imprudente, y ella era un mar de nervios por su culpa.

Malfoy la había besado, ese chico hablaba en serio con respecto a gustarle. Pensaba en esta última semana, cuando él no se comportaba como un completo imbécil, y hasta cierto punto resultaba tolerable. Prefería eso a los abusos y burlas del rubio. Pero siempre su mente divagaba en el entrenador, ver a Malfoy la hacían recordarle a Lucius, no podía evitarlo. Estaba totalmente perdida.

En ese instante, unas luces invadieron la habitación, seguramente de un vehículo que había llegado. Por curiosidad se asomó a ver quien llegaba tan noche a su casa. Sus padres dormían, no era posible que esperaran a alguien. Pero su sorpresa fue al ver la camioneta del entrenador justo enfrente. Fue como si algo en ella se activara, salió sin hacer ruido al encuentro con Lucius.

Él no se bajó de la camioneta para evitar ser visto por alguien no deseado. Hermione apresuró el paso hacia la camioneta, ni siquiera le importó vestir su pijama más ñoño, ella ansiaba su encuentro.

En cuanto subió y cerró la puerta tras ella, el entrenador se abalanzó sobre ella. Deseoso, desesperado por probar nuevamente sus labios. Ese tacto tan conocido entre ellos, tan secreto, tan escaso, tan deseado.

—Lucius —hablaba tratando de separarse del entrenador que se oponía a dejarla separarse de él —¡Lucius para! Mis padres pueden asomarse.

Logró parar de besarla, pero no se apartó de ella. Sus frentes se rozaban, sus alientos se compartían y se mezclaban a la perfección.

—Lo sabe, Draco sabe todo —lo soltó sin preámbulos.

—Era de esperarse —concluyó tranquilamente. A decir verdad, era lo que suponía que iba a suceder. No podían seguir para siempre con sus encuentros, seguir siendo egoístas les generaría problemas. Miró a Lucius, sabía que el entrenador recurría a ella por ser una aventura nueva e intensa, se pudiera aburrir de ella en cualquier momento. Por lo que aprovecharía cada encuentro que les quedara, aunque ese fuera el último.

—No se que suceda mañana Hermione, pero hoy, esta noche, aquí mismo; déjame hacerte mia una última vez.

No había dicho una frase que le causara tanto dolor, tanta desolación y vergüenza reunidos. Sabía que era un débil, pero la necesitaba, la marcaría de nuevo, por una última vez, para siempre.

Hermione le regaló una tímida sonrisa, lentamente se acomodó sobre él. Acomodando sus piernas a ambos lados del asiento del piloto. Sintió al instante toda la zona dura del entrenador, sabía que estaba deseoso por recibirla. Tal vez no debía volver a dejarse llevar por ese hombre; ya tenían un problema con Draco. Pero, si ese sería su último encuentro, lo haría. Lo haría sin dudarlo.

Comenzó a devolverle el beso, sus labios sabían a infidelidad pura. Para su desgracia, últimamente ese era su sabor favorito.

Lucius desabrochó su pantalón, haciéndole saber a Hermione que era el momento. Se deshizo del pantalón del pijama, y ahí mismo, el pudor desapareció para darle paso a la mejor despedida. La camioneta comenzó a tambalearse sutilmente. Pero los amantes ya no pensaban en nada más.

Se sintió invadida totalmente, dejando escapar un gemido al paso de Lucius. El entrenador la tomó de las caderas, sus manos abarcaban casi todo su trasero. Lo tomaba con fuerza para guiarla en los movimientos.

Tuvo que hacer el asiento hacia atrás para tener mayor espacio. Gozaba totalmente de Hermione, toda ella era un mundo por descubrir, y él, ya no iba a poder hacerlo. Una gran oleada de coraje invadió a Lucius. Ahora habrían otros chicos que estarían con ella, que sabrían quererla sin hacerle daño. Había mejores opciones para Hermione que un viejo entrenador casado. Pero Lucius Malfoy se aseguraría de que en esa noche la señorita Granger no lo olvidara nunca.

—Ponte debajo —pidió Lucius, su tono acelerado le demandaba más. Necesitaba más.

Se posicionó sobre ella, y siguió penetrándola aumentando el ritmo. Ambos iban a explotar, pero primero ella era la que debía llegar. Siguió moviéndose concentrándose en el punto que volvería loca a Hermione. Vio como comenzaba a dar ligeros espasmos debajo de él. Llegaba, el orgasmo llegaba, aquella niña sabía gemir como una experta. Lucius no pudo más, se volvería loco si seguía conteniéndose más. Se dejó vencer, maldiciéndose por sentirse tan bien con todo aquello.

A solo unos metros de distancia, unos ojos llenos de decepción no dejaban de mirar a los amantes. El secreto había sido descubierto.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! Espero se encuentren muy bien, vengo a compartir con ustedes otro capítulo de mi guapo entrenador.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, la mayoría estuvo comentando de un posible embarazo de Hermione. Pero en esta historia no habrá embarazos, esa idea está descartada, no se alarmen.**

 **Estamos llegando al final, calculo que solo quedan si mucho otros dos o tres capítulos.**

 **Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 **El Entrenador**

 **13**

La semana pasó con absoluta calma. En la casa de los Malfoy todo había cambiado. Narcissa rara vez se veía en casa, había dicho que se iría a cuidar a su hermana dado que le haría bien verla más seguido. Draco huía muy temprano y llegaba lo más tarde que podía. Lucius compartía su desayuno con la soledad latente de aquella lujosa casa. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con su esposa, de aclararle todo. Tampoco es que él se esforzara por buscarla.

En los entrenamientos con el equipo, todo había cambiado. Draco no le prestaba atención, él entrenaba por su cuenta. Y el entrenador sabía que no podía reclamarle nada. De igual forma, debía agradecer que el rubio no había mencionado nada de lo de él y Hermione. Aunque presentía que se estaba guardando esa información para soltarla en el momento menos esperado.

Los días se convirtieron tan monótonos, que el dia de la semifinal llegó en menos de un parpadeo.

Una ligera llovizna los cubrió aquella noche, las gradas estaban a rebosar. Y su equipo perdía por dos goles. Draco jugaba para él solo, no daba pases, no se comunicaba con sus compañeros. Y Lucius sentía que iba a perder el control.

Estaban a menos de un minuto de terminar la primera mitad, y todo parecía ir en picada. El árbitro hizo sonar su silbato. Todos los jugadores corrieron a los vestidores. Lucius detuvo a su hijo, sujetándolo del brazo.

—¿Qué quieres? —si antes no había conocido el odio, ahora lo conocía perfectamente.

—Apestas, estás jugando solo para ti. ¡Actúa como líder y arma un buen juego de equipo! —le exigía Lucius. No importaba lo que estaban atravesando, este juego era por todo lo que se habían preparado todo un año. No iba a permitir que por culpa de su error fuera a echarlo a perder.

—¿Qué sabes tú de actuar como líder, padre? Me aprovecho de mis habilidades, así como tu lo hiciste —ambos sabían a qué se refería el rubio.

—¡Pues entonces no seas como yo! ¡Demuestra que eres mejor que un maldito infiel que destruyó todo por..!

—¿Porqué papá? o ¿Por quién? —Draco estaba dispuesto a recordarle todo a su padre, que sintiera toda la vergüenza de sus actos.

—Por nada —la seriedad era absoluta en su semblante. Ese nada le sonó tan falso, Hermione no era nada. Pero ahora todo estaba reprimido dentro de él. Por su hijo, por el daño que provocó. Por Narcissa.

—Seré mejor que tu, ganaremos este partido —Draco se acercó a su padre, retándolo —. Pero no por ti, no porque me lo estés pidiendo. Si no porque este juego es por todo lo que he luchado, y por ti no lo voy a perder.

Se fue a reunirse con el equipo. Dejando a Lucius empapándose con la tristeza que traía consigo la lluvia.

•••

Siempre pensó que convivir con su hermana le haría un bien. No a ella, si no a Bellatrix. Que viera su vida y la felicidad que irradiaba sin necesidad de hacer daño a los demás. Pero ahora, no podía transmitirle felicidad a su hermana.

En lugar de que Narcissa le contagiara algo a su hermana, era Bellatrix la que la impregnaba de algo. De un odio, de desolación, de venganza. Su hermana la llenaba de ideas. Supo que contarle lo que había descubierto aquella noche que siguió a Lucius no había sido buena idea.

Aquella noche, regresaba a la habitación de su hermana, debía de ignorarla. Pero le daba mas miedo ver a Lucius que ver a su atrofiada hermana. Entró a la "celda", como solía llamarle Bella. Pero su hermana no estaba, se extraño mucho. A esas horas no le era permitido salir a deambular por el edificio. Trató de no alarmarse, pero todo lo relacionado con su hermana debía de encender su alarma interna.

Todo se le vino encima cuando el guardia apareció atropelladamente en la habitación.

—¡Su hermana a salido de las instalaciones! Atacó a la recepcionista para conseguir abrir las puertas principales.

Sus miedos comenzaban a aumentar, sabía lo que planeaba hacer. Debió haber hablado cada que su hermana le compartía otro terrible plan para hacer pagar a Lucius y a su "niña amante". Debía avisar a Lucius, ni siquiera él se merecía toparse con la crueldad de su hermana; aunque en el fondo, pensara que si.

•••

Volvían al campo de juego. Lucius dio el discurso de su vida a su equipo y al parecer, todos volvían motivados al enfrentamiento. Las gradas los ovacionaban, a pesar de ir perdiendo, su afición no los abandonaba.

Volteó a las gradas para agradecer a su afición, y no esperaba encontrarse con lo que vio. Entre toda esa gente, estaba Hermione. Empapada hasta los huesos, aplaudiendo. Sus miradas se encontraron, después de todos esos días evitándose. Fue como si lo hubieran salvado de ahogarse, mirarla ahí le devolvía un poco de aire, el aliento que le venía faltando al paso de los días.

Creía que alejarse de ella le serviría para quitarse un gran peso de encima, pero solo había conseguido hundirse y privarse de una felicidad, que no se merecía, pero ella se la brindaba sin importar nada más.

Toda la segunda mitad del partido dominaron Draco y su equipo. Jugó de maravilla, permitiendo que remontaran el encuentro y en los minutos de compensación, Cormac McLaggen marcó otro tanto, y con eso, conseguían su pase a la gran final.

La emoción lo embriagaba, ¡lo habían logrado! Sería la primera vez que acudían a la final. Todo mundo en las gradas, se metió a la cancha nada más escuchar el silbato de terminado el encuentro. Todos festejaban, y lo rodeaban para felicitarlo, vio como Draco permanecía distanciado de él, pero su cara reflejaba felicidad absoluta.

Por otra parte, miraba a su alrededor en busca de la castaña. Sabía que no debían encontrarse, que emocionarse tan sólo con haberse visto estaba fuera de lugar. Si tan solo pudiera verla solo un momento. La lluvia no ayudaba a distinguir muy bien a las personas, todo era un alboroto.

Leves relámpagos iluminaban la noche, Lucius enfocaba la vista lo más que podía. Entre tantos jóvenes alegres, distinguió una figura oscura, con mirada agresiva y sonrisa desencajada.

Esa era ¿Bellatrix entre toda esa multitud?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos, vengo a compartirles otro capítulo de mi entrenador favorito.**

 **Debo confesarles que me está costando escribir el final, siempre quise un fic con drama, con cosas incorrectas, y valla que lo he escrito y me he divertido. Pero a la hora del final me he ofuscado. Pero poco a poco se formará un merecido final para todos los partícipes de esta historia.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, ustedes han sido los verdaderos pilares para que esta historia llegara ya a los 14 capítulos.**

 **No los detengo mas, a leer!**

* * *

 **El Entrenador**

 **14**

Su celular comenzó a timbrar. Su vista estaba fija en donde segundos antes, se había imaginado ver a su cuñada. Pero la imagen turbia de esa mujer ya no se veía ahí. Extrañado, sacó su móvil, sin dejar de enfocar su mirada.

Contestó sin mirar la pantalla.

—¿Diga?

—¡Lucius! —la voz de su esposa lo sobresaltó —¡Bellatrix ha escapado! ¡Y sabe lo que hiciste, va a buscarte..!

Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar cómo era que ella también lo sabía, la forma en la que se había enterado. O inclusive pensar en disculparse, era lo más alejado a lo que cruzó en su mente. La desesperación aumentó y su instinto le decía que debía buscar a Hermione. Sabía que iría sobre ella, le encantaba el drama. Al menos no podría hacerle nada a él, la superaba en fuerza, pero con la castaña tendría todo más fácil.

Colgó el teléfono, debía moverse entre toda esa multitud. La lluvia no cesaba, todo se le complicaba a su paso. No había rastro de Hermione, caminó por todos lados, pero fue en vano. Ella no estaba, y por obvias razones Bellatrix también había desaparecido.

La tenía.

•••

—Hubo un tiempo, en que las niñas nerds se limitaban a comer libros —las palabras de Bella se ahuecaban en el espacio donde se encontraban, la multitud se escuchaba a lo lejos, muy lejos de ahí —, pero no se dedicaban a comerse a sus profesores —le susurró al oído, causándole pánico.

Había sido llevada a la fuerza, se sentía mareada, como si le hubieran golpeado la cabeza. Recordaba caminar hacía la salida de las canchas. Una fuerte punzada se avivaba de vez en cuando en su sien. Pudiera ser que esa mujer si la hubiera golpeado, no podía recordarlo muy bien.

Tenía miedo, nadie se dio cuenta de que había sido apartada de la multitud. Absolutamente nadie. Siempre sola, sin ningún amigo en aquella preparatoria. Siempre siendo hecha a un lado por todos, y solo se acercaban a ella para burlarse y recalcarle lo nerd que era. Siempre sola, siempre estuvo así. Hasta que el entrenador llegó a su vida.

Pero él no era el príncipe que acudiría a salvarle, él ya tenía a su princesa la cual salvar.

—Aprenderás a no meterte con hombres casados ¿Eres consciente del daño que le has hecho a mi hermana? —Hermione negó tímidamente con la cabeza, ciertamente jamás pensó en las consecuencias. Nunca quiso pensar en la esposa, ni en Draco. Era una total perra. Y se merecía todo aquello.

Con un ágil movimiento, Bellatrix la tomó del cuello. Sus huesudas manos se aferraban a Hermione. Asfixiando lentamente, disfrutando la cara de horror de la castaña. No disimulaba su mal formada sonrisa. Le encantaba verla sufrir, no por el hecho de hacer justicia a su hermana; si no porque tenía mucho tiempo recluida en aquel hospital y todos sus malos hábitos necesitaban salir nuevamente a la luz.

Antes de lograr que Hermione perdiera el conocimiento. La soltó regalándole unas cuantas bocanadas de aire.

Esto no hacía más que empezar. Y esa mocosa era el pretexto perfecto para soltar su maldad.

•••

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —se repetía el entrenador mientras corría por todos lados, en busca de una señal del paradero de la castaña. Su desesperación aumentaba al no saberse más eficiente y audaz en aquella situación.

Detrás de las gradas no había nada, en los vestidores tampoco. Su cuñada necesitaría un lugar donde los gritos de Hermione no se escucharan, tan solo de pensar en todo su historial, le hacía temer por completo por la seguridad de la castaña. Su cabeza daba vueltas, el sonido de la afición lo aturdía, a la par que los débiles truenos retumbaban en sus oídos. La desesperación lo invadía y mientras más pasaban los minutos; sentía que perdía más a Hermione.

No sabía cuánto dolía ese sentimiento, era horrible sentir que podía perderla.

Desechó sus malditas inseguridades, y se puso modo entrenador. Totalmente atento a cualquier sonido extraño. De pronto, el sonido de unos tubos y un vidrio rompiéndose, captó su atención. Entornó su vista, detrás de las gradas estaba el cuarto de mantenimiento. No tenía ninguna otra señal por lo que salió disparado hacía ahí.

Entró tumbando la puerta, debió estar atorada con algo, pero con su fuerza fue fácil abrirla. No era un cuarto muy grande y no estaba iluminado. Fue cuando un relámpago iluminó la habitación y la vió. Se encontraba tirada en el suelo, al parecer inconsciente. Había sangre, seguramente era la sangre de Hermione.

Pero no había rastro de Bellatrix. Al parecer, salió disparada por la ventana rota. Había huído.

Se acercó a la castaña temeroso. Necesitaba ayuda. Se sentó a lado de ella, y suavemente recostó su cabeza en su regazo. Le temblaba la mano mientras acariciaba su alborotada melena.

—Esto es mi culpa, lo lamento —el hombre valiente que una vez fue, salió de su cuerpo para irse a llorar en algún rincón. Lucius no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar. La había cagado en grande, todo lo hizo mal, y ahora que tenía a esa mujer en sus brazos. Lo supo, su corazón ya estaba entregado a esa niña. Y lloraba, no podía dejar de llorar, cuan cerca estaba de perderla, a punto de llevarse su corazón con ella.

—¿Lucius? —no se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado al cuarto. La voz de Narcissa lo sorprendió. Ahí estaba su esposa, con su porte elegante y distinguido. Iba acompañada de un policía. A lo lejos podía apreciar las torretas de las patrullas que habían llegado. Narcissa lo miraba seria, pero no había enojo en su mirada. En cuanto vio a su esposo tirado en el suelo y llorando por esa chica, comprendió que su Lucius se había enamorado nuevamente —. ¿Lucius dónde está Bella?

—No lo sé, entré aquí y ella ya se había marchado.

—La ambulancia ya viene en camino —les informaba el oficial que estaba junto a Narcissa —Señora Malfoy, encontraremos a su hermana, deberán prepararse para un buen juicio.

No dijo nada más, salió del cuarto dejando al matrimonio Malfoy a solas. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, la seriedad de Narcissa era indescifrable, en cambio Lucius se mostraba afligido, muerto, mientras no dejaba de sostener a Hermione.

—Lo siento —comenzó a decir Lucius. Pero Narcissa lo interrumpió.

—Yo lo lamento querido, por no ser la mujer a la cual volviste a amar. Te dejé en el olvido, me enfoque en Bella todos estos meses. Ciertamente, no me sorprende que buscaras a alguien para saciarte.

No había ni una sola pizca de rencor. Solo la verdad, directa y ruda.

—No quise hacerte daño.

Narcissa dio unos pasos hacia ellos, una leve sonrisa surcó sus labios —Yo no soy la que está sangrando Lucius —dirigió su mirada hacía Hermione que permanecía sin moverse —. No solo has saciado tu cuerpo, tu corazón también se ha llenado. Y soy feliz por ti.

No esperaba para nada esas palabras de su mujer, volvió a soltar unas finas lágrimas, las cuáles Narcissa limpió con su pulgar.

—Debes irte de la casa, será mejor no verte mas.

Jamás vio venir ese buen trato de su esposa, por Dios que Narcissa se merecía el cielo. Con una última mirada hacía su marido, se marchó dejando a los amantes lejos de su vida, lejos de su corazón.


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Tuve un momento de falta de inspiración, tenía todas las ideas en la cabeza pero no podía plasmarlas. Pero me he iluminado un poco para poder traerles los capítulos finales.**

* * *

 **El Entrenador**

 **15**

Cuando salió de aquel cuarto, iba acompañado por varios paramédicos y oficiales de policía. A Hermione la habían sacado inmovilizada en una camilla para poder llevarla al hospital y examinarla. Había despertado por unos instantes, en los cuales buscaba con la mirada al entrenador, lo encontraba y se reconfortaba; volviendo a cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por la inconsciencia.

Sabía que en los próximos días, lo que se hablaría era de lo ocurrido aquel viernes por la noche. Y no era precisamente el pase a la final del equipo de fútbol.

Ciertamente, al entrenador ya no le importaba lo que dijeran de él. Lucius ya había dejado al descubierto a sus demonios, ya solo le quedaba aprender a vivir con ellos.

El golpe que recibió Hermione no causó daños graves. Se sentía aturdida, y en gran parte de su cuerpo había moretones y arañazos. Pero a pesar de todo, al día siguiente la castaña saldría del hospital.

Esa noche, Lucius tuvo que hablar con los padres de Hermione. Sólo explicó lo relevante, no mencionó el porqué esa mujer había decidido ir y atacar a su hija. Le dolió tener que alejarse del hospital para poder guardar las apariencias, ahora que los señores Granger habían llegado, él ya no podía tener otra excusa para quedarse ahí.

Así pasó el fin de semana, con la ansiedad rondándolo y la necesidad abrumadora de ver a Hermione.

El lunes llegó. Las clases ocurrían de manera normal, los alumnos actuaban igual que siempre. No importaba que el entrenador por dentro se estuviera desmoronando lentamente; todo a su alrededor seguía igual, sin chispa, con la monotonía con la que había estado viviendo desde hace veinte años.

Hermione no estuvo presente en su clase aquella mañana, y se preguntaba si ella había acudido al instituto. De hecho, Draco tampoco se había presentado a su clase. Y eso se sumaba a su angustia.

No podía descifrar qué ocurriría con él mismo a partir de ahora. Se encontraba perdido, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas alguna señal, que le indicara que todo estaría bien.

•••

Se habían mudado a casa de su tía Andrómeda. Vivía en las afueras de Londres, alejada del bullicio del centro, nada comparado con su antigua casa.

Veía a su madre tranquila. Sabía que Narcissa no se desmoronaría, no al menos delante de él. Y eso, para Draco, hacía crecer más su orgullo hacía su madre. Ella no se dejaría vencer por un hombre, ni siquiera por el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy. Si por mucho tiempo vivió para él, ahora era una buena oportunidad para que viviera sus días para ella misma.

Sentía que dejar a su padre era un cambio para bien, doloroso como todo lo que se ama y se tiene que dejar, pero tan bien recibido como una nueva aventura.

—¿Draco? — escuchó que su madre lo llamaba desde la habitación que ella ocuparía.

—¿Qué pasa madre?

—¿Bajaste todo ya del auto? Al parecer volverá a llover —observó mientras miraba el cielo por la ventana.

—Ya tengo todo en mi cuarto —se acercó a su madre. Ahora ella estaba más bajita que él, Draco había crecido mucho al paso de los años. Llegando a parecerse tanto a su padre. Pero en cambio, él no la abandonaría.

—Mañana nada de faltar a clases, ya falta muy poco para que te gradúes, no lo echaremos a perder por cosas sin importancia ¿entendido?

—Tan claro mamá —aseguró sonriendo —, volveré. No dudes eso.

La rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando su barbilla en la frente de su madre. Tenía que volver, hacerle ver a su padre que no huiría de él, porque demostraría ser mejor que el entrenadorl. Y que ganaría el último partido a pesar de él. No le afectaba su padre.

De lo que no estaba seguro, era de cuánto podría ignorar a Granger. Su padre era un asunto sencillo, pero ella era la más cruda de las batallas.

La había querido desde inicios del ciclo escolar, y su terco corazón le indicaba que la seguía queriendo a pesar de todo.

•••

Ya era de noche cuando llegó a su casa. Sus padres habían ido por ella al hospital para llevarla con ellos. Ambos se mostraban alegres de que su hija estuviera bien.

Estacionaron el auto, su madre rápidamente la ayudó a bajar. Ella se sentía bien para caminar, pero al parecer para la señora Granger eso no importaba.

—Puedo hacerlo sola mamá —le dijo brindándole una sonrisa, para que supiera que estaba bien.

—Lo sé —contestó, pero no dejó de sostenerla. Hermione rodó los ojos, no ganaría aquello, por lo que se dejó guiar hasta su recámara.

Minutos más tarde, se encontraba frente al espejo de cuerpo completo. Había terminado de tomar un baño, ahora su cuerpo lo cubría su bata blanca. No había querido ver lo que Bellatrix había hecho con ella.

Ni siquiera dejó que su madre mirara cuando estaban en el hospital, permaneciendo tapada la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero ahora estaba sola, y tenía que poder mirarse. Lentamente dejó caer la bata a sus pies, dejando al descubierto las marcas. Moretones, rasguños a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo. Si eso era lo que veía por enfrente, no quería saber cómo estaba su espalda.

Miró a su antebrazo, que estaba cubierto por unas gasas. Ahí habían sido los cortes más profundos, los que necesitaron mayor atención para poder desinfectar y hacer que dejara de sangrar. Quiso ver también esa herida. No había podido mirarla antes.

Le dolió quitar las gasas, y su sorpresa fue más grande al ver esos cortes. ¿En qué momento le habían grabado eso? Levantó el brazo para apreciar las letras pequeñas que se formaban: "Zorra". Sin duda Bellatrix no había dudado en marcarla para todo aquel que la viera ahora. Volvió a taparse.

¿Valía la pena todo aquello por el entrenador? ¿Había posibilidad alguna de poder estar con él? Ni siquiera estaba segura de amarlo, mucho menos de que él la amara a ella.

Tal vez era momento de enfocarse nuevamente a sus estudios, ser la perfecta nerd.

Al menos con eso no se ganaría golpizas, el bullying absurdo de sus compañeros de clases ya lo toleraba. Pero estaba conciente que no debía de retroceder a ese pasado, debía avanzar y tomar decisiones correctas.

¿Podía poner un total punto final?

* * *

 **¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **En este capítulo quise centrarme en los tres personajes principales y hacerles ver que nada es sencillo para ninguno.**

 **Ahora vienen las decisiones importantes.**

 **Espero poder traerles el capítulo en los próximos días.**

 **Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**


	16. Chapter 16

**El Entrenador**

 **16**

Al día siguiente entró a su aula esperando recibir más ataques por parte de la clase. Pero se sorprendió al ver que sólo la miraban preocupados por sus golpes. Incluso varias compañeras se acercaron a decirle de que se alegraban de que estuviera bien y de regreso.

Dio las gracias a todas, yéndose a sentar a su lugar. Se sentía extraña al atraer ese tipo de atención. Eso no ocurría nunca.

De pronto, en el salón comenzó a hacerse más alboroto. Hermione volteó hacía el frente, percatándose del porqué de todo ese ruido. Malfoy y su equipo de fútbol se había puesto de pie ante todos.

—¡Silencio amigos! —Blaise Zabini estaba al frente de todos ellos, atrayendo la atención de todos —. Gracias a todos chicos, por apoyarnos en cada uno de los partidos. Creo que sin su apoyo no se hubiera logrado el pase a la final.

El salón entero aplaudió y el grito de algunos no se hizo esperar. Hermione miraba atenta desde su butaca.

—Queremos informarles, que si ganamos este viernes ¡todos están cordialmente invitados a la fiesta que celebraremos en casa de nuestras queridas amigas Patil —Blaise dirigió su mirada hacía las hermanas mientras les guiñaba un ojo coquetamente —. ¡Y también todos vamos a apoyar a Draco para que sea nombrado el jugador más valioso de la temporada!

El bullicio fue más fuerte en esta ocasión. Los compañeros del equipo empujaron a Draco hasta el frente de todos ellos. El rubio sonreía, pero se notaba que estaba incómodo por toda esa atención.

Dieron más aplausos, hasta que Draco le hizo señas a Blaise para terminar todo aquello. Así fue como todo mundo volvió a sus asuntos.

La clase iba a comenzar en menos de un minuto, Hermione observó a Draco acercarse a ella. Su alarma interna rápidamente se activó. Al parecer el rubio pudo percatarse del nerviosismo que se apoderó de la chica, por lo que se detuvo en seco, sin dejar de mirarla.

Hermione no podía enfrentarlo ahora que él sabía que se había estado enrollando con su padre. El pánico la invadía.

Draco entendió, dio media vuelta para sentarse en su lugar. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía que era lo que le iba a decir a la castaña, sólo la había visto y su cuerpo actuó por sí solo. Pero verla así de impactada le hizo recordar que ya no podía cortejarla, ni siquiera podía molestarla como antes; maldijo el día en el que su padre se fijó en Hermione Granger.

•••

El entrenador estaba haciendo un papeleo, el final del curso se acercaba y tenía que presentar las calificaciones de todos sus alumnos. Usualmente todos sus alumnos aprobaban. Para todos era muy sencillo aprobar en educación física, para todos menos para alumnos como Neville y Hermione.

No mostraban capacidad física para algún deporte. No porque no quisieran, simplemente había personas hechas para triunfar en mil cosas menos en deportes. Pero no por eso no los iba a aprobar. Ellos dos habían demostrado interés en hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Nunca bajando la guardia, nunca dejándose vencer.

Así era Hermione, su Hermione.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza ¿cómo podía seguir amando esa idea? De tan solo pensar que era suya, sonreía. De mirar su nombre escrito en la lista de sus alumnos le causaba una alegría indescriptible. No podía hacerse a la idea de que todo había terminado.

Pero al parecer no era el único.

Llamaron a su puerta a lo que contestó con un "pase" muy desganado. La puerta se abrió, dando paso a la mujer que había inundado sus pensamientos todos esos días.

—¡Hermione! —se puso rápidamente de pie, rodeando el escritorio para poder abalanzarse sobre ella. Pero a los pocos centímetros de estar abrazándola, se lo pensó mejor, y bajó sus brazos, con apenas un roce de distancia entre ellos.

—¡Entrenador! —lo miraba como quien había encontrado la razón para respirar, embelesada por ese rostro, ese cuerpo, ese aliento tan varonil que en éstos momentos la estaba inundando, esa mirada que la consumía en segundos.

El entrenador había inclinado el rostro para compartir el aliento con esa mujer, sus labios estaban a un escaso movimiento de encontrarse, pero sabía que al hacerlo no iba a poder detenerse.

—Lo lamento tanto, mira como te han dejado —la había recorrido con la mirada, su suave piel estaba dañada, había sido corrompida, atacada por su culpa —, lo lamento.

—Lo se —alcanzó a decir Hermione mientras sus frentes se juntaban.

—No creí que llegaríamos a ese punto en el que tu fueras lastimada de esta forma.

—No fue tu culpa —le susurraba la castaña.

—Debí cuidarte mejor, debí hacer las cosas bien Hermione, no debí enamorarme de ti.

La castaña se separó para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba en shock, no sabía cómo era que el entrenador se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado, estaban dando pasos en falso. De un tiempo para acá, así se sentía todo sobre ellos, equivocado.

—No debiste hacerlo —le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Lo se —ahora fue él el que contestó con esas palabras. Ambos sabían que seguir caminando de esa manera no los llevaría a nada bueno, nada correcto, nada real —. Es por eso que debo olvidarte, y tu no debes buscarme. Esta no es la manera en la que te mereces ser amada.

El entrenador tenía las malditas lágrimas contenidas, sentía que estaba dejando ir a su mejor aliento. Que estaba haciendo a un lado a su mayor felicidad.

—Entiendo —contestó Hermione, ella no se había aguantado las ganas de llorar, ahora sus mejillas estaban empapadas —. Es lo correcto, nosotros no estamos bien, nunca lo estuvimos.

Debía alejarse o se derrumbaría ahí justo frente a él. Sabía que era la decisión más inteligente que había tomado, se acercaban los exámenes finales y no iba a poder llevarlo con toda esta situación sin concluir. Dio unos pasos atrás, buscando la puerta con la mano sin dejar de mirar a Lucius.

—¡Pero por Dios que yo también me enamoré de ti!

No pudo encontrar la salida. Todo sucedió en un instante. Lucius la atrajo hacía él y la abrazó con mucho cuidado de no lastimar sus heridas. El pequeño cuerpo de la castaña quedo envuelto por completo por el cuerpo del entrenador.

Acercaron sus alientos nuevamente, dejándose inundar por el otro. Limpiando con sus propias mejillas las lagrimas sueltas por el rostro de Hermione. Se miraron un instante, y sin poder posponerlo más, el entrenador atrapó sus labios con la más excitante ternura. Le regaló el beso que mejor sabía dar, pero no era el que había aprendido a dar al paso de tantos años, fue el beso que aprendió a dar gracias a ella: con una delicadeza nada propia de él, con una entrega infinita; dejándola con ganas de hacer más.

Pero esta vez sabrían detenerse.

¿En qué realidad pueden tener un felices para siempre un profesor y su alumna?

* * *

 **¿Cómo ven? ¿Será posible mantener algo juntos teniendo tantas diferencias? Hay planes diferentes, edades diferentes, intereses diferentes.**

 **Se acerca el final!**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	17. Chapter 17

**El Entrenador**

 **17**

—¡Vamos! —el entrenador gritaba a su equipo, desesperado por el marcador que hasta ese instante iba 1 - 0 a favor de los contrarios —. ¡Mantengan la defensa! ¡no se intimiden por un poco de músculo!

Incluso Draco jugaba con miedo, no lograban pasar a la defensa. No jugaba dando todo de sí.

—¡Vamos Draco! ¡No me hagas mandarte en la banca! —le advirtió a su hijo mientras corría cerca de él. El rubio le devolvió la mirada, Draco estaba igual de frustrado que el entrenador. Y al parecer esto les hacía jugar mal.

Draco sabía que el tiempo se acababa, por lo que debían hacer jugadas magníficas y no perder el balón.

En ese momento McLaggen luchaba por pasar la media cancha. Draco lo observaba atento para tener el momento exacto de desmarcarse y correr hacía la portería. El momento llegó cuando McLaggen, con un par de fintas, dejó a su defensivo atrás. Levantó la vista y visualizó al instante a Draco que le pedía que le pasara el balón, la lanzó tan duro, que el impacto lo hizo caer el suelo, pero el balón ya estaba en el aire.

En la oscuridad del cielo, el balón parecía camuflarse con la noche. Pero Draco nunca lo perdió de vista. Dominó el balón con su pecho y rápidamente lo lanzó hacía la portería. El impacto del balón contra la malla causó un revuelo total en las gradas.

Habían empatado el partido.

Pero el equipo contrario pareció despertar y actuó de forma agresiva sobre el equipo del entrenador. El defensa llamado Krum, un idiota con mas masa muscular que cerebro, se acercó a Draco para evitar que tomara nuevamente el balón. El rubio estaba concentrado en atrapar el pase cuando Krum le hizo una barrida, en lugar de ir al esférico fue directo a su pierna. Draco cayó de bruces al suelo sosteniendo fuertemente su pierna. El árbitro le marcó una falta a Krum.

Les otorgó un penalti, pero Malfoy no podría efectuarlo. Salió del juego para ser atendido, al parecer le hicieron una lesión fuerte. El entrenador decidió que no volvería a entrar al encuentro.

Fue McLaggen el que cobró el penal. No era tan certero como Draco, pero era la segunda opción del entrenador.

Lucius sintió que esos segundos fueron eternos, vio los movimientos de McLaggen en cámara lenta. Por un momento el entrenador quiso cerrar los ojos y no ver la acción. Lo hizo, pero su mente le trajo una mala jugada; al cerrar los ojos vio a la castaña. Hermione le sonreía infundiéndole paz, se relajó con tan solo pensar en ella. Pero pronto disipó esos pensamientos. No podía volver a refugiarse en ella, ya no.

Visualizó a Cormac y al perfecto gol que metió. No cabía en sí, la emoción lo invadía. Los siguientes segundos pasaron hasta que el arbitro marcó el final del encuentro.

El entrenador y su equipo eran campeones.

Sintió como todo el mundo llegaba a abrazarlo, una avalancha de abrazos lo rodeo. Buscó a su hijo, se encontraba sentado en la banca, con la sonrisa del triunfo en los labios. Se acercó para abrazarlo, Draco le brindó el mismo abrazo cargado de júbilo, de amor, de perdón; dejando claro que su lazo era mas fuerte que cualquier malentendido.

Aquella noche padre e hijo levantaron la copa al mismo tiempo, mientras que toda su afición les aplaudía.

Había alguien que los miraba a lo lejos orgullosa. Hermione estaba asombrada por la calidad de juego que brindó Draco y la habilidad con la que el entrenador los había guiado. Estaba tan contenta por Lucius, él logró su meta ese año. Esperaba poder seguir su ejemplo y hacer su mejor esfuerzo para lograr su meta ella misma.

•••

Esa noche, toda la preparatoria parecía estar reunida en casa de las Patil. Estaba a reventar el lugar. La música era audible en todo el vecindario, era sorprendente que la policía aun no llegara a calmar todo aquello.

Hermione entraba al lugar algo insegura. Se había decidido a hacer cosas de una joven estudiante normal, como asistir a fiestas, convivir con sus compañeros, ciertamente todo lo hacía para no pensar en el entrenador y estar con gente de su edad puede que la ayudara a entender su lugar.

—¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí! —Cormac McLaggen inundó sus oídos con su apestosa voz, Hermione se giró para poder mirarlo a la cara —, me alegra que te unas a nuestra fiesta ¿me das mi abrazo de victoria?

—¿Abrazo? Por favor McLaggen, tu no estás pidiendo solo un abrazo —recordaba la última vez que había estado en esa casa, donde Cormac la acorraló en aquella habitación pidiendo algo mas.

—Aprendí mi lección Hermione, ahora soy un hombre reformado que pide un abrazo de la chica que le gusta.

No le creía nada, a pesar de que le sonreía de una manera en la que convencería a la persona mas escéptica. Puede que si lo abrazara la dejara en paz por el resto de la noche. Se acercó a él para darle un abrazo. Se percató del olor a alcohol que desprendía el chico, pero antes de poder alejarse, Cormac la tenía entre sus brazos.

—¡Listo, tienes tu abrazo, suéltame!

Pero Cormac no hacía mas que apretarla con fuerza mientras enterraba su cabeza en el cuello de Hermione.

—¿Porqué siempre hueles tan bien? —le dijo contra la piel de su cuello.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti —le respondió tratando de zafarse. El terco de Cormac no la soltaba, comenzaba a asustarse y a reprenderse a sí misma por creer que ese tipo la dejaría en paz.

—Vas a asfixiarla McLaggen.

Cormac se separó de Hermione, ambos miraron al hombre que les hablaba. Draco estaba de pie, miraba a McLaggen con cierta ira reflejada en el rostro.

—¡Vaya! ¿Tan rápido te dieron de alta? —la falsa preocupación fue notada por todos.

—Así es, solo es un esguince leve, mi rodilla sobrevivirá. Mi padre me acaba de dejar —al decir ésto último no pudo evitar mirar a Hermione. La castaña, al escuchar hablar sobre Lucius se pusó roja. Por primera vez en su vida, quiso que Cormac la siguiera abrazando para que Draco no viera su ridícula cara —Como te decia McLaggen, vas a asfixiar a Hermione. Déjala en paz.

—¿Quién eres tu para decirme que hacer?

—Yo soy nadie, pero escuché que Krum está invitado a la fiesta, y él sabe que te metiste con su chica. Si eres inteligente, pensarías en marcharme de aquí.

No tuvieron que decir algo mas para que Cormac huyera del lugar. Se quedaron solos, frente a frente con el bullicio de la casa de fondo. Hermione le sonrío levemente y siguió su camino. Se encaminó hacía la salida, tal vez el entrenador aún no se había retirado...

—Se fue Hermione —Draco la había seguido —, pierdes tu tiempo.

—Tú qué sabes.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en esto?

—Yo no me aferro a nada, lo hemos terminado, y todo está superado —trato de sonar lo mas firme y confiada posible.

—¿Entonces por qué corres para encontrarlo? ¿Por qué fuiste al partido?

Draco la tomó por sopresa. Se había presentado al partido, pero había tratado de sentarse lo mas alejada de ellos para evitar ser reconocida. Pero ella se presentó al partido intentando ser una alumna normal, esa que va y apoya al equipo y no al que va a ver solo al entrenador.

—No puedo estar dejando de hacer cosas por miedo a toparme con tu padre, eso no es vivir. No es justo que me reproches estar en el mismo lugar que Lucius, solo es una coincidencia incómoda. Ademas —agregó —, me senté lo mas alejada posible para que nadie me notara.

—Pues yo si lo hice, siempre lo hago.

La miraba expectante, como si pidiera que ella lo notara a él de la misma manera en que él lo hacía.

—¡Basta Malfoy, no te aferres a algo que no existió y que jamás existirá! —le pidió. Dio media vuelta para ya irse de la fiesta. No fue buena idea, ella no podía ir a estos lugares mientras se estuviera topando con todos los Malfoy de Londres.

—¿¡Es porque no soy él verdad!? —Draco estaba a pocos metros de ella.

—Siempre fue él, Malfoy. Métetelo en la cabeza.

La sinceridad siempre es ruda, pero en ésta ocasión fue necesaria. Draco dejó ir a la castaña. Supo que era invisible para ella, siempre lo fue. Entendió completamente, que no tendría caso aferrarse a ella. No sería mas ese chico bobo.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, en este capítulo quería terminar la relación de Draco y Hermione, cerrar este ciclo en el que estaba metido el rubio. Él también merece avanzar y dejar de lado lo que no le hace bien. Hermione era su causa perdida.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todas sus comentarios. El próximo capítulo será el final de esta historia. Y planeo hacer aparte un epílogo, y ese lo planeo subir dependiendo de sus comentarios. Si creen necesario un epílogo o terminar todo de lleno en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Me gustaría saber sus opiniones y teorías ¿terminarán juntos? ¿dejarán todo y cada quien vivirá su vida como si nada hubiera pasado? Como han leído, ambos siguen pensando en el otro. Pero también se esfuerzan por vivir estando separados, y les ha ido funcionando bien.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	18. Chapter 18

**El Entrenador**

 **18**

Una carta de admisión a la universidad fue lo que le dio un giro totalmente distinto a aquel día. De por sí ya era un día importante debido a su graduación, un evento que tanto había esperado, pues al fin la etapa de la preparatoria llegaba a su fin. Ahora con esa carta que le aseguraba mínimo cuatro años lejos de ahí, lejos de todo lo ocurrido en el último año; sentía que podía empezar de cero.

Su toga y birrete color guinda colgaba del perchero de su habitación, mientras terminaba de secar su cabello, ese día todo terminaría.

Y los sentimientos encontrados comenzaban a abrumarla. Estaba realmente feliz por dejar de lado tantas malas decisiones, pero no podía evitar sentir la tristeza al saber la totalidad de todo lo que dejaba atrás.

—¿Está ya listo tu cabello, hija? —la señora Granger se asomaba por la puerta, Hermione le indicó que pasara mientras se sentaba frente a su espejo —, te haré unas suaves ondas en el cabello, lucirás preciosa.

—Gracias mamá —su madre se puso manos a la obra y empezó a sacar la pinza para el cabello y miles de productos más. Ella no usaba nada de eso en los días comunes, pero hoy, se dejaría consentir.

•••

El auditorio del instituto sería la sede donde la graduación se llevaría a cabo, la gente comenzaba a llegar para ocupar sus lugares. Los alumnos a graduarse estarían sentados en las primeras filas.

Lucius Malfoy lucía impecable aquella noche. Su traje oscuro remarcaba sus anchos hombros, haciéndolo lucir muy parecido a un guardaespaldas. Y todas las estudiantes no dudaban en voltear a verlo, era un encanto total.

Pero él fingía que no se percataba de las miradas, estaba absolutamente cansado de esas niñas. Se quedo sentado en el estrado junto a los demás maestros para que ninguna pudiera acercarse más de lo meramente permitido.

La ceremonia dio inicio con las palabras de la directora McGonagall, les deseaba a todos un futuro excelente, y que mantuvieran en alto el nombre de la preparatoria. Fueron palabras rápidas, por lo que pronto el último pase de lista de los alumnos dio inicio.

Visualizó a su hijo, sentado en la primera fila enfundado en su toga y birrete guindas, se sentía tan orgulloso de él. Gracias al triunfo del campeonato, varias universidades se habían acercado a él para ofrecerle un lugar con ellos, dándole excelentes opciones de becas. Su aún esposa Narcissa había asistido a la ceremonia, pero en ningún instante se había acercado a él.

—¡Hermione Granger!

Su atención estaba tan presente en su hijo que no se percató que ahora la que subía al estrado por sus papeles era la castaña.

La vio subir con total confianza y una sonrisa radiante. El entrenador se contagió totalmente de su sonrisa, se había arreglado el cabello y llevaba un lápiz labial rojo, podría seducir a cualquiera, tenía el mundo a sus pies con tan solo sonreír... debía evitar esos pensamientos, sacudió su cabeza para alejar de él esa boba sonrisa que se le formaba cada que observaba Hermione.

—¡Hacemos entrega de un reconocimiento especial a la señorita Granger por ser el mejor promedio de la generación! ¡Un aplauso por favor!

Lucius estaba en verdad feliz por ella, y se sintió orgulloso de su buen gusto por una mujer totalmente inteligente. Mientras se iba acercando al lugar donde él se encontraba, los nervios lo invadieron ¿en qué momento, ese pequeña señorita había logrado descolocarlo tanto?

Cuando la tuvo enfrente, su rostro se volvió totalmente bobo: misión fracasada. Hermione aún lo tenía todo de él.

—Entrenador —dijo a modo de saludo mientras estiraba su mano para estrechársela. Él tan nervioso y ella totalmente estoica ante él.

—Señorita Granger —sus manos se juntaron y una alocada corriente eléctrica lo atravesó. Le inundaron las ganas de atraerla ahí mismo hacía él y estampar sus labios con los de ella —. Felicidades por tu reconocimiento, estoy seguro que llegarás lejos.

No la soltaba, admiraba totalmente la habilidad que ella tenía para mostrarse tan serena ante él. Había algo distinto en la castaña, su actitud seria sembró una semilla de miedo dentro de el entrenador.

—Gracias entrenador, tengo que avanzar.

•••

Hermione salió de la ceremonia rápidamente. Ese día se había despertado con la urgencia de terminar la preparatoria para poder alejarse de todo, pero tan sólo haberlo visto le había bastado para alterar sus sentidos. Y el momento en el que su mano estuvo envuelta por la de el entrenador, sintió que era el lugar correcto en el que debía estar.

Debía seguir avanzando, no estancarse. Apresuró su paso para llegar a su auto, donde sus padres la esperaban.

—Es solo mi impresión ¿o estás huyendo de mi? —esa voz, esa seductora voz le hablaba y sentía como sus pasos estaban por acercarse a ella. Volteó lentamente para encontrarse con la perfecta imagen de Lucius Malfoy.

—Mis padres me están esperando.

Tenía que alejarse, no era saludable para ella estar tan cerca de ese hombre. Y menos, que ahora sus sentidos estaban en un mal juicio. Dio media vuelta para seguir caminando.

—¡Vayas a donde vayas, no dejaré de amarte Hermione!

La castaña se quedó inmóvil. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no podía estar sucediendo esto, tantos días tratando de no pensar en él, de luchar consigo misma para no ir en su busca, tratando locamente de dejar de amarlo.

—¿No puedes dejar que me vaya tranquila? No quiero llevar tu recuerdo siempre —volvió a encararlo, pero ahora sus ojos amenazaban con soltar finas lágrimas, necesitaba ser firme en sus convicciones —, duele. Duele tanto, y ya no quiero estar viviendo así.

—¿Qué es lo que te duele? —se acercó a Hermione con la intención de estrecharla entre sus fuertes brazos, pero ella estiró la mano, indicándole que dejara de avanzar. Él, al instante se detuvo, si, ella aún tenía el control.

—¡Duele estar embriagada por este sentimiento tan grande hacia ti, y no poder expresarlo! No es sencillo aparentar cuando te tengo cerca.

—Ahora ya no eres mi estudiante, esto, nosotros podríamos funcionar.

La esperanza que reflejaba el rostro de Lucius, por un momento llegó a invadirla, permitiéndose imaginar una escena, en donde estar con él solo le trajera felicidad, y no miles de miedos y recuerdos dolorosos. Inconscientemente se llevó su mano a su dorso.

—Me gustaría que fuera así de sencillo, pero no es así.

—¿¡Porque no!? —quería acercarse lo más posible a ella, pero sabía que Hermione estaba pasando por algo más, algo que la estaba alejando.

—¡Porque soy una zorra! —sin miramientos, se arremangó la blusa para dejar ver la perfecta marca con la que la habían marcado. Lucius la observaba incrédulo.

—¿Te dejas influenciar por una marca que hizo una loca?

—No es solo eso, no es solo una marca que se quedó en mi piel. Fue más allá, y por mas que te ame, por mas que me vuelvas loca, esta no es la relación que quiero.

La firmeza en las palabras de Hermione insertaron una daga en el corazón de Lucius. El entrenador solía ser fuerte, pero en este momento se sentía un debilucho cualquiera.

—Necesito empezar de cero, y ahora no te quiero cerca, eres la personificación misma de mi mal actuar. Siempre que te miro, miro todo lo que destrocé a tu alrededor, duele como el mismo infierno.

No se daba cuenta que Lucius había dejado todo de lado, aguantando todo, solo por ella. Y valió la pena. En verdad que si.

—Entonces esto es lo que haces: irte, huyes de mí porque tu conciencia al fin despertó y la culpabilidad es más grande que tu amor por mi.

No era justo que Lucius pensara eso de ella. Hermione moría de miedo cada noche, los recuerdos de aquella loca la acechaban, se sentía observada por las miradas de Draco y Narcissa; lo amaba, pero en ella no había paz interna. La marca en su brazo, que siempre llevaría con ella, la había convencido a ella misma que en verdad era una total zorra; y con eso no podría luchar si tenía a Lucius cerca. Pero no tenía caso dar más explicaciones, se le partía el alma cada que rechazaba al entrenador.

—Si, eso es, exactamente eso.

Lucius la miró, con decepción reflejada en su rostro.

—Entonces ya tomaste tu decisión, como te dije, llegarás lejos. Y no me equivocaba —" _bésame, bésame"_ demandaba la mente de Hermione, pero nada salió de sus labios. Tenía que mantenerse firme en su elección.

—Tengo que irme.

Dio media vuelta dispuesta a dejarlo atrás. Era lo correcto y lo que ella necesitaba. Su meta era reconocerse a sí misma como una nueva mujer, donde una fea cicatriz no la definiera, y esperaba poder empezarlo a demostrar en la universidad, tenía que ser firme.

Divisó a sus padres, que ya estaban dentro del auto. Les pediría que mañana mismo la llevaran al aeropuerto para poder irse, necesitaba distancia y encontrar un comienzo donde no dañara a nadie, donde sus elecciones no arruinaran un matrimonio.

No pudo llegar a su destino, pues dos grandes manos la detuvieron y la hicieron voltear. Lucius Malfoy había corrido tras ella, y ahora la sostenía fuertemente.

No quiso esperar por su permiso, el entrenador la tomó del cuello y unió sus labios a los de Hermione. El beso transmitía toda la pasión que contenía Lucius. Fue demandante la forma en la que se apoderaba de sus labios. Y ella no se quedó atrás. Se restregó más contra su enorme cuerpo, porque sabía que no obtendría besos igual, y se dejó hacer por esa boca tan experimentada que era la de Lucius.

Y ese beso, tendría que dejarlo atrás también.

—Fue encantador conocerle, entrenador.

Las palabras de Hermione significaban la despedida. Dejó ir a la muchacha y observó cómo se alejaba en el coche de sus padres.

Ella demandaba una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo. Le permitiría eso, él se permitiría eso.

* * *

 **Esto, señoras y señores, llega a su fin**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este final, y quiero darme un aplauso a mi misma porque es el primer fic que termino y la sensación es maravillosa. Gracias a ustedes en verdad, porque me dieron ánimos para poder escribir y así poder actualizar seguido.**

 **No soy fan de los finales tristes, pero desde un inicio esta era mi idea del final de El entrenador.**

 **Gracias por haberse dejado cautivar por el entrenador, y por mantener la mente abierta a un tema tan delicado como la infidelidad.**

 **Y como ustedes lo pidieron, tendrán un epílogo, espero cumplir sus expectativas.**

 **Les mando un abrazo, nos leeremos en el epílogo.**

 **C2Life:** Mil gracias por tus comentarios, leer ese gran review me hizo sentirme importante (exageración), pero en verdad que me gustó que te tomaras el tiempo para contarme todas tus dudas, tus ideas y todo lo que está quedándose en el aire. Intentaré responder tus dudas sin hacerte un spoiler, aquí va: Mucho de lo que escribo de los personajes es porque sé de primera mano como actúa un infiel y no es por querer hacer daño pero hay un camino que los hace ser así, mis padres no fueron un matrimonio del todo feliz, y en mi casa vivimos con el infiel de mi padre por mas de 10 años, y reflejé en Lucius las consecuencias de vivir en una monotonía (que fue lo que pasó en nuestro caso), Narcissa no lo atendía como hombre por estar pendiente de Bellatrix, y eso para un hombre es muy importante. Y Lucius no buscaba un cuerpo en el cual saciarse, simplemente Hermione fue entrando poco a poco en su radar y no fue algo puramente físico, por lo que Lucius si se enamoró de Hermione. Porque no todos los infieles deciden terminar un matrimonio de tantos años por algo meramente sexual. En el caso de Hermione, en un inicio ella ni sabía si en verdad lo amaba, ella si tardo mas que Lucius en descubrir sus sentimientos, por eso fue importante este final, porque ella aun tiene mucho que conocer, y debe iniciar un camino donde no se vea influenciada por aquel primer amor. No te digo nada mas, para que disfrutes bien el epílogo. Gracias por leer! Por pedirme que actualizara lo antes posible, hice lo que pude. Gracias!


	19. Epílogo

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior les ha gustado y han aceptado el distanciamiento por los que los tuve que atravesar. Era necesario.**

 **Quiero agradecer a** RenBellatrix, artipinck94, Fernii Bowie y a Parejachyca, **por haber comentado el capítulo anterior. Son grandiosos por todo su apoyo.**

 **Espero de todo corazón que disfruten de este epílogo.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Su paso por Bristol fue maravilloso. Hermione apreció totalmente su tiempo en la universidad en aquella pequeña ciudad, todo era más simple, la quietud que poseía aquel lugar la había dejado enamorada, nada que ver con Londres.

Amaba Bristol, por todo eso pero aun mas, porque en Bristol no había tanto trauma por el fútbol. Si, adoró no tener que toparse con jugadores ni con entrenadores. Todo fue estudio y dedicación a su carrera. No era de extrañar que se graduara nuevamente con el mejor promedio de su generación. Y esto le abrió las puertas para trabajar en una de las mejores compañías de publicidad del país. Aquella mañana, su vuelo arribava a la ciudad de Manchester, donde se encontraba su futuro empleo.

Extrañaría totalmente Bristol, pues en Manchester había fútbol por donde volteara.

Pero a su llegada supo ignorar ese trauma que tenía la ciudad con ese deporte. Prefería centrarse en sus asuntos, y no le daba importancia al hecho de que volvía a rodearse de fútbol.

En cuatro años había vuelvo a ser ella misma, sin odiarse, sin tenerse rencor. Viviendo para el estudio, para lo que amaba hacer. Dejó atrás tantos prejuicios, recordaba el regalo de cumpleaños que se había dado ella misma el año pasado: un precioso tatuaje en su antebrazo, era una hermosa rosa roja que cubría en su totalidad la horrenda palabra que antes se veía. Ese tatuaje la hacía sentir fuerte, ruda y porqué no decirlo; sexy.

Todo fue dicha los primeros meses, era buena en su deber. Cero distracciones, hasta que los contrataron para llevar la publicidad del Manchester United, en un principio Hermione se mostró indiferente, era un trabajo más. Hasta que se dio cuenta, que el mentado Manchester United era un equipo de fútbol.

—Queremos que la atención recaiga en nuestros nuevos jugadores —les comentaba el publicista del equipo en aquella junta donde los habían convocado —, estamos renovando el uniforme y pronto renovaremos el estadio, así que queremos algo tremendo de su parte.

No podía mentir, aquel clima laboral no era de su total agrado. Pero ante todo era una profesional, y lo haría de la mejor manera, como siempre. Pudo con ese tipo de trabajo, demostró que era excelente en lo que hacía, pero el destino se empeñaba en burlarse de ella.

—¡Granger! ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? —su jefe la miraba esperando su reacción. Le había dado una instrucción pero no se había podido mover para llevarla a cabo. Lentamente Hermione asintió dándole a entender que lo había escuchado —¿Entonces porque no te diriges al estudio de fotografía? Creevey está por terminar la sesión, estarás a cargo de la edición, te necesito ahí.

Caminaba en modo automático, si por ella fuera no estaría caminando hacía el estudio de fotografía, pero era su trabajo, y había decidido no huir, se había repetido tantas veces que eso no era vida.

Llegó al estudio, vio a Creevey con su cámara tomando miles de fotos y dándole indicaciones a su modelo de ese día. Era un jugador del Manchester, era uno de los nuevos elementos del equipo, se decía que sería la nueva sensación pues era todo un profesional con el balón, y ella lo sabía de antemano. Era Draco Malfoy el que posaba para la cámara.

Se acercó en silencio sin interrumpir el trabajo de su compañero. Miraba a Draco y debía admitir que se había puesto muy guapo con el paso de los años, pero seguía sin dejar de lado su sonrisa arrogante. Rodó los ojos al mirarlo actuar tan altanero ante la cámara. Había cosas que no cambiarían.

—Hermione qué bueno que llegaste, ya tengo las primeras fotos en la red, puedes irlas escogiendo.

La castaña asintió y fue a sentarse en el escritorio que había, sacó su laptop y comenzó a trabajar. Estuvieron un rato más tomando más fotografías, mientras ella elegía las fotos para comenzar con el proceso de edición.

—Hermione Granger, mira donde te vengo a encontrar —su tiempo de paz no duró ni media hora, levantó la vista para encontrarse con Draco. Éste le sonreía, pero ya no era la sonrisa que utilizó frente a la cámara, era un sonrisa verdadera.

—Malfoy, qué coincidencia.

—Lo mismo digo, creo que te agradará saber de mi representante —su sonrisa boba no abandonaba su rostro y ella comenzaba a incomodarse, sentía que se estaba burlando.

—¿Y qué es tan gracioso, Malfoy? —ciertamente, odiaba esa sonrisa —, trabajo con muchos representantes, no dudes de mi capacidad.

—¡Oh claro que no lo dudo! Pero en serio, esto será épico.

Llegó Creevey para hacerlos cambiar totalmente de tema, al poco rato, Draco se fue pero les indicó que tendrían que dirigirse ahora con su representante porque él estaría ocupado con los entrenamientos del equipo. Se fue, no sin antes brindarle un último vistazo a Hermione. La incomodidad la invadió totalmente.

Ahora tendría que lidiar con el representante, y no le daba muy buena espina.

•••

Después de haber ganado el campeonato con la preparatoria, Lucius sintió que era tiempo de buscar algo más. Mejores expectativas lo rodeaban. Por lo que buscó entrenar en alguna universidad, lo hizo por dos años, y le encantó. Tuvo que viajar por toda inglaterra para los partidos, conoció todo lo que era estar fuera de Londres, lo que era vivir únicamente para entrenar.

Pronto, su relación con Draco mejoró. Se encontraba tan orgulloso de la manera en la que estaba logrando hacer una carrera en el fútbol. Extrañaba estar cerca de su hijo, después de todo lo ocurrido y de los años sin hablarse, se prometió asi mismo jamás volver a alejarse de Draco. Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que convirtiéndose en su representante.

Ahora ambos vivían rodeados de todo lo que ser un jugador de primera división conllevaba. Más que un trabajo, era un sueño. Tuvo que dejar atrás al entrenador para volver a empezar. Cada momento, era una nueva aventura. La monotonía ya no existía.

Cuando llegaron a Manchester, hace seis meses, todo sus sueños se hicieron realidad.

Aquella tarde, Draco le hizo una llamada, su hijo se encontraba eufórico. Le dijo que se volvería loco, y que fuera inmediatamente a la agencia de publicidad. No le dijo nada mas, pero Lucius intuyó que había un verdadero problema en la agencia, y salió disparado hacía allá.

El gran edificio se alzaba ante él, se hacían llamar la mejor agencia de publicidad y en su primer día trabajando con su hijo ya habían cometido un error, y era grave, si no Draco no le hubiera pedido que se presentara de inmediato.

Antes de entrar, recibió un mensaje de texto de su hijo, le daba indicaciones de que cuando llegara pidiera hablar con el jefe de edición de su campaña. Al llegar a recepción, hizo que lo llevaran ante esta persona, sabrá dios qué metedura de pata habrán hecho.

La recepcionista le indicó que tendría que esperar un poco, ya que la jefa se encontraba en proceso de edición, y ella exigía que nadie la molestara en este proceso.

—Necesito encontrarme con esa tal jefa, Draco Malfoy me citó de urgencia con ella, al parecer el proceso de edición no le ha gustado a mi hijo —el estilo Malfoy no desaparecía, la recepcionista no tuvo elección y lo guió a la oficina de la jefa.

—Si gusta tomar asiento, la señorita Granger lo atenderá en un instante.

Sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿o su subconsciente lo estaba traicionando? Supo que no se había imaginado nada, cuando la jefa de edición entró a la oficina. Se puso de pie de inmediato, sintiendo como el oxígeno le era arrebatado en un instante.

No sabía si tendría que golpear a Draco por esto o agradecerle de por vida, al instante supo que no había ningún problema con la edición si era ella la que estaba a cargo. Todo fue un plan de su hijo.

—Hermione —la castaña se quedó de pie a una distancia prudente. No había duda que los años favorecían a los Malfoy. Si pensó que Draco se veía guapo, Lucius se miraba magnífico. La madurez lo hacía tan irresistible, se percató que no había dejado de entrenar pues los músculos aún seguían firmes y perfectos.

—Entrenador —dijo a modo de saludo, tratando de ya no admirar su cuerpo.

—Ya no Hermione, esa profesión la dejé hace tiempo —le dijo sonriendo.

Esto no debía pasar, se suponía que todo estaba superado, Lucius ya no debía de causar nada en ella, entonces ¿porqué las piernas le temblaban? ¿qué le sucedían a los latidos de su corazón? Parecía que habrían cobrado vida despues de todos esos años.

Lucius no podía dejar de sonreír y perderse en toda ella. Por dios, era toda una mujer hermosa y exitosa. Y ahí iba otra vez, todo su control desaparecía, toda su fuerza de voluntad se había evaporado, ¿sería posible? ¿después de tanto tiempo?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —se animó a preguntar Hermione. La voz le temblaba, delatando su nerviosismo.

—Primero que nada, recuérdame darle las gracias a mi hijo —dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez a la castaña.

—¿Por qué? —era inútil preguntar eso, ahora entendía la sonrisa de Draco y supo que él fue el causante de todo este encuentro. Sintió como lentamente su cuerpo cobraba vida a cada centímetro que Lucius se acercaba, supo que estaba volviendo a sentir. Quería llorar, quería gritar, pero más que nada quería dejar de temblar y así poder moverse hasta él. Pero Lucius fue más rápido y pronto lo tuvo justamente frente a ella.

Había olvidado lo alto que era, lo bien que olía, lo sencillo que era perderse en él. Había olvidado que una vez estuvo enamorada, pero al parecer su corazón no olvidaba.

—Porque me guió a ti —terminó por acabar la distancia que los separaba. Hermione lo recibió gustosa, y fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, sus labios aún se recordaban y saborearon triunfantes el haberse reunido de nuevo. Lucius rodeó ese pequeño cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos, sabía que ya jamás la podría soltar.

Cada uno había formado un camino, uno en el que esperaban no volverse a encontrar. No planearon esto, ciertamente ellos nunca habían planeado nada. Fue el destino, el vicioso y aterrador destino.

Ya no había quien los detuviera.

Tuvieron que pasar cuatro años para que el entrenador ganara de nuevo.

* * *

 **¿Que les ha parecido? Yo amé totalmente al destino.**

 **Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, también a todos aquellos que le dieron follow y agregaron el fic a sus favoritos, anímense a dejarme un comentario con sus opiniones. Siempre es importante saber que les pareció esta aventura.**

 **GRACIAS TOTALES, ESTA HISTORIA NO HUBIERA SIDO ACABADA TAN RÁPIDO SIN TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS.**

 **ESPERO QUE NOS LEAMOS DE NUEVO!**


End file.
